Total Awesome Drama
by RandomGhostie
Summary: "Total Awesome Drama, for those teens that love drama and are awesome enough to get onto this show." 18 new contestants, 17 weird and wonderful challenges, 1million dollars, 1 hansom host, and only one winner. Applications still open!
1. Advertisement

"We'll be right back after these advertisements!"

Titles screens come on for the TV show that was just playing, many different adverts to do with buying products come on. All of a sudden a yell jolts viewers from their seats as teenagers turn to look at the screen with wide eyes. It was him.

"Hey teenagers from all over, Chris McLean here ready to tell all you teenagers about the new series of the hit reality show; Total Awesome Drama!" People raise their eyebrows at the scene, while teenage girls scream and little siblings smirk ready to get down all the information they need.

"Total Awesome Drama is for all you teens that love some dram and want to win some big cash for some reason or another! So if you want to apply, go to .com and send off an application form!" Girls, boys, evil little siblings and parents who just want a rest run to their laptops and computers getting onto the site they need.

Scrolling down, of course not reading the contract they must sign, they read through the application ready to send off hoping they will get a chance to be on the next total drama series...

**Application Form:**

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Age: (15-17)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Hair and Eyes:

Physical Appearance: (Not list, sentences please)

Everyday Clothes:

Swimwear:

Pj's:

Personality: (No list, 3 or more lines please)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Pet Hates:

Habits:

Fears:

Talents (if any):

History:

Relationship (If wanted and with what type of person):

Audition Tape (Optional, but I may ask for one later):

Challenge Ideas (Optional):


	2. More Male Applications Please!

Walking around the island, Chris McLean scowled glancing as various interns were scrambling around the island with pieces of wood, tools and objects for future challenges. Sighing in anger, he stormed forward drinking the last of his steaming hot coffee and throwing the cup on the floor without a care.

"Come on come on! The show is going to start this week and you all need to get this place perfectly evil for the contestants" Glaring at a intern, Chris shook his head and turned around looking over to the cafeteria where the contestants would eat their brilliant breakfast and dinner made by the own camps Chef every day. It didn't mean the Chef was _good_ though. He glanced to the side as one of the cabins was being made in a hurry, rolling his eyes he stormed into the cafeteria and watched as interns were sat drinking coffee and setting up hidden cameras.

"Where the hell is Chef?" Chris sighed and shook his head as interns looked to him, then went back to work ignoring the prissy host. "You would think I wasn't important or something!" He laughed at the end as if it were a joke, not seeing the workers roll their eyes. Storming into the kitchen, Chef turned around and glared at Chris, passion and anger was in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing storming in here?" Chef angrily barked as he turned back to stirring something that looked like goo, but was most likely the main meal for the series.

"Sometimes I wonder why we make these interns work three days before the show is meant to start" Chris questioned walking over and holding his nose, he didn't want that foul smell getting into his perfect nose now did he?

"Because then the cabins and beds with be shitty thus making the experience worse" Chef laughed menacingly repeating Chris' earlier words with a small smirk. Chris nodded in agreement looking over to one of the producers who was stood at the side with a piece of paper, typed words all over it ready to be read out. Chris stormed over and crossed his arms as the producer looked at him with a scowl.

"Yes Chris?"

"What have you got there?" Chris nosily said looking over the producers shoulder trying to see what the paper said. The producer however shook his head and turned around, proceeding to hold it up in front of him ready to tell Chris what the paper said.

"It says we need more boys to apply, all we've got so far is crazy and 'good' girls. We need some more excitement! Surfer boys, musical girls! Girls like Lindsay, boys like Duncan or Trent! We have picked a few so far but we need more clashing characters you know? Someone like Cody would be good, we have a good Goth girl already and a prankster, and a few nutters now you mention it so we don't need any more of them."

Chris grabbed the sheet off them glancing through the papers for a moment before slowly nodding and letting out a sigh.

"Alright, hopefully some good ones will show up but until then we'll just have to work on this." The producer began to walk away and Chris suddenly noticed something in the distance. He scowled crumpling up the paper and storming after him.

"Hey! And I said I wanted five star treatment since I _am_ the host! I don't want to be stuck in a little trailer!"

* * *

**You heard them!**

**We need more different types of characters, some were mentioned there**

**We still have a few female places left but we need more unique and funny boys that will interact and bring something to the show! If you have sent an application in, try and send another one in! You never know, both your characters may be picked.**

**Thank you for being patient and when I have got all the characters ready I will start on the first chapter!**


	3. Welcome to Hell Campers

Shining down on the cracked and dodgy wood, the sun burst though the tree's that covered the island where drama would take place. Stood on the dock with a wide, but evil, smile was the host of this dangerous and drama-filled show, Chris McLean. Behind him, interns were running around like crazy holding clipboards making sure that everything was in place before the camera's started and the new series commenced. A clip board was held up in front of the camera, as it clicked and moved away Chris still had that evil smile on his lips but the interns that were rushing around had vanished. Walking forward to the camera, Chris started his speech to introduce the viewers to the show.

"Hey guys and girls! Welcome to the new series of Total; Awesome; Drama!" He yelled, the camera zoomed out showing the whole of the camp, which included a few interns that were hiding from the cameras in the water below. Quickly zooming in, Chris scowled down to where the interns were and then smiled back to the camera.

"There was meant to be 16 contestants, but due to the amount of brilliant contestants received we raised the amount to 18!" Chris smirked, obviously wanting to laugh like a mad man. Looking back to the camera, he gave a cunning grin before walking to the end of the dock where a boat could be seen and heard in the distance.

"This show will be packed with exciting challenges and characters for you all to love and hate!" Chris looked out to the boat; it slowed down as it neared the dock and stopped just in time with a contestant stood on the boat. "And here is the first contestant!"

Stood tall with a wide smile, was a boy with blonde hair with was spiked up almost effortlessly, bright blue eyes shined off his scrawny face. He was sporting a red shirt which had black stripes all over it matching the black shorts he wore. He jumped off the boat with a wide smile, and a raccoon on his shoulder. Chris almost fell over when he saw the boys pet. Eyeing Chris carefully, the boy walked forward extending a hand with a small smile.

"I'm Calvin!" He almost shouted, making Chris jump once more as he gave Calvin a curious look before shaking his hand slowly. "Please to meet you... What is that?" Chris asked pointing to the raccoon on the boys shoulder.

Looking to it, Calvin laughed stroking its head before picking it up and holding it tightly in his hands.

"This is Ace! You wanna stroke him?" Calvin asked shoving the raccoon in Chris' face who quickly stepped back with a worried laugh escaping his lips.

"No thanks, now go stand over there" Calvin nodded at this instruction and went to stand at the end of the dock putting his raccoon on his shoulder before looking out as another boat approached the dock. Chris looked away from the first contestant and to the second with a grin, watching as the girl got off the boat holding a guitar case in her hand much like Trent did in the first series.

"Welcome our first female contestant, Lauren!" Chris exclaimed pointing over to the girl who waved to the camera, not seeing the little bit of wood that stuck up from the dock. As she walked, her black converse hit the piece of wood and she went flying. Chris, of course being so sympathetic, laughed as he watched her trip making no attempt to help her up. Quickly pushing herself up, she moves her short, straight black hair and wispy side bangs out of the view from her light brown eyes with her tanned hand. She wore a black and white ACDC baseball shirt where the black sleeves came up to the elbow, with dark faded blue jeans that now sported a rip due to her fall. She held onto the end of her Beatles guitar pick necklace and sighed, picking up her guitar.

"At least not many people are around to see!" She lightly said laughing as she walked over to where Calvin was, they exchanged smiled and looked up as they heard the horn of another boat belt out, a figure stood ready to jump off. The boys hair was dyed green and spiked up much like Calvin's style, his elliptical black eyes stared at the dock as he waited for the boat to get close enough for him to get off. He was Caucasian skin, and was shorter than the usual male height, he wasn't very muscular either but he wasn't super skinny. Overall, he was a lanky but short kid. His black shirt, which had a yellow light bulb on it wasn't too visible as his navy blue trench-coat jacket thing covered most of it and may have been too big for him, as it reached his mid-thigh. It looked packed with something, which made Chris question what the hell could the boy he hiding under there. He stepped onto the dock with his black jeans smiling to everyone on the dock so far, which included Chris.

"Hey Chris! My name is Len!" He exclaimed running over and shaking Chris' hand before looking over to the other contestants. Seeing Calvin, he waved at the boy who was doing something, he wasn't sure what the boy was doing but he wanted to find out. He then looked over to the girl, he gasped slightly not sure what to do or say. She waved to him and he quickly looked down shuffling over and past Lauren, standing close to the other boy. Lauren raised an eyebrow and began to sniff herself looking over to Chris.

"Do I smell or something?" Chris looked over hearing her question and laughed shaking his head.

"No, he's just a nerd. You know, got no skills with the opposite gender"

"Hey I'm not a nerd!"

"Sure you're not Len" Chris laughed at Len's outburst, turning to the next boat with a wide grin. "And now to our next contestant!" He yelled pointing to the boat as another boy was sat on the boat, a smirk on his lips as he waited for the boat to pull up. He stood up and carefully stepped out the boat with that smirk still on his smooth lips, he ran his hand through his dyed shaggy hair which was a mix between dark blonde and light brown. He blinked to keep his blue contacts in perfectly. It looked like he had olive coloured skin, however only Chris' eyes noticed it was spray on. After all Chris used spray tan all the time.

The boy was muscular, but he only had a four pack rather than a six, he had a pair of pouty lips stuck on his face. He was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white t-shirt which showed his muscles, the t-shirt say 'Come and Get It' in bold brown letters. He wore a pair of baggy ripped black jeans with brown hunting boots watching the other contestants.

"If you dump any goo on me you will be sorry" He spat at Chris storming past and standing next to the insane boy called Calvin and the 'nerd' as Chris called him Len; rolling his eyes he huffed crossing his arms. "There better be more interesting and less geeky boys" He muttered.

"Just so you know that's Andrew" Chris quickly said before the next boat pulled up. Chris smirked as a girl hot off the boat; she gasped and glared over to Andrew who also glared in rage. "Now meet his sister, Aurora!"

Aurora had brown loose curly hair with two long bangs that reached her fingertips and covered her shocking gold eyes. Nothing like her brother, she wore a black v-neck, mid-drift white beater that showed her pierced belly button; she had a scarlet leather jacket that fitted lightly over the v-neck top. For shorts she sported a pair of white shorts and black fishnet stockings with a pair of white converse.

"Great, I'm stuck with the sexist asshole!" She screamed storming past Chris, pushing him as she did so. She walked to the far end of the dock, furthest away from Andrew. She was stood next to Lauren, who smiled to her and Aurora smiled back, letting her good side show through before she turned back to her brother and glared.

Laughing, Chris turned to where the next boat had pulled up and he grinned as the next contestant got out with a frown on her lips. Getting out the boat, she moved her dirty blonde, slightly wavy hair that fell three inches below her shoulders. She scanned the contestants that had appeared so far with her moss green eyes and frowned slightly. She wore a black tank top with a red sweatshirt, a red and blue tie with ripped jean shorts and blue converse that go to her knees. She was skinny with very little muscles, she had olive toned skin. "Meet Holly!" Chris shouted watching her as she walked past without even a glance to him; she stood by the girls looking forward and waiting for the teams to be announced so she could set her bed out.

"Now, our next contestant, the pervert Niko!" This boy had dark brown messy hair with bright green emerald eyes shining brightly as he looked over the girls. He walked onto the dock with a wide smirk sporting his muscle body as he did so. He wore a white buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow; the shirt was unbuttoned to his mid chest. He worse a loosened emerald green tie which matched his eyes, he also worse light wash skinny jeans that were ripped leading down to his green flip flops. He smirked as he looked to the current ladies on the boat.

"Hey sexy ladies! What's up?" He shouted smirking as the current girls rolled their eyes at him. He walked over and stood between them for a moment before turning around to where Calvin was. He watched as the boy was sat on the floor behind them all lining something out "Shhh!" He whispered to Niko with a wide grin. Jaime nodded and turned away looking back to Chris with a wide smile. Chris was focused on the next boat that pulled up to the dock. "And now, here comes Robyn!"

Storming off the boat, a girl with long, straight ginger hair glared at the others. Her firsts were clenched and her wide brown eyes were narrowed at the other contestants. She wore a black corset top with black gym shorts and black and white two tone trainers. She stormed over to Chris and picked him up by his collar.

"You try any funny business and your dead McLean!" She yelled in his face, dropping him and storming over to the other contestants, standing at one end. The other contestants slowly took one step away from her before hearing a loud laugh in the distance. Chris just managed to get up and dust himself off as another girl skipped onto the boat with a large smirk on her lips. Her long, straight and brown hair swayed as she moved her side bang out of her left eye, watching Chris with her chocolate brown eyes. She sported a black fitted top that read 'Born to Prank' in bright, neon blue letters. She giggled as she skipped over with black skinny jeans and blue converse. A wolf whistle came from one of the boys, Niko to be precise. Jess looked over and laughed winking to him before skipping over to Chris.

"Hey Chris, want some gum?" She smirked evilly as Chris looked at her with a smile. "Why thank you, this is Jess" He introduced her as he put the gum in his mouth and began to chew.

"She's a... PRANKSTER" He yelled feeling a burning sensation in his mouth as he began to scream running around and looking for water. Jess held up a cup of water smirking to Chris once more. He grabbed it before she could say a word and poured it down his throat, suddenly screaming. Jess skipped over to the others that gave her a questioning look.

"It was salt water" Jess laughed loudly, glancing over to where Calvin was. She froze and smirked disappearing behind them all to help Calvin with whatever he was doing, or just to watch. A distance laughing could be heard as Chris finally got some nice water down his throat. He glared over to where the laugh was coming from; Chef.

"Shut up Chef!" Chris yelled scowling to Chef before looking back to the camera with a forced smile. "Now our next contestant, Mark!" From the boat, stepped out a tall boy with fair skin and a single ear piercing on his right ear; he had a purple Mohawk which complimented his green eyes. He wore a purple shirt with blue jeans, from his hair and top people would guess his favourite colour was purple. He walked forward, his hands in his pockets as he looked at Chris with a slight glare before walking over to where Aurora was, giving her a wink.

"Now if you do anything wrong Mark we can send you right back to juvie you know!" Chris exclaimed laughing as the boy glared to him with crossed arms. Chris turned to the camera with his 'charming' smile and pointed to it. "And now, our next contestant, Ash!" He pointed towards the dock and the camera obediently followed pointing at another girl who stepped onto the boat, her hands on her hips.

She scanned the dock just like many others had with wide ocean blue eyes that could pierce thought almost anyone. Her long, straight dark brown hair was tight in a ponytail that flew down to her waist. She was wearing a low-cut, yellow tank top with blue demin short shorts, with white high wedged flip-flops to complete her look. Walking towards the others, she glanced over to Mark who wolf whistled as she walked by. Scoffing, she walked past him and stood at the other end.

"_Please_" Chris laughed at her anger, she obviously had never seen this show before and most likely thought it was going to be a walk in the park. "I think we found our Heather!" Chris shouted, gaining one more glare from the contestants that waited. Chris looked back to the next boat, smirking as he did so.

"And here is the total opposite of Ash, Tonia!" He yelled pointing as a girl slowly got off the boat, thanking the driver as she did so. She had long, waist length platinum blonde hair with half lidded liquid mercury eyes. She was presented as very feminine because of her delicate figure, and what she was wearing. She had a light pink, off the shoulder top with a white knee length skirt and sandals. She waved to them all with a small smile.

"Please to meet you all! I will try my hardest and push myself!" She declared running over to where the others were and smiling to the fellow girls, then to the boys which included the shy and clueless Len. Just as she got over there, another girl got off another boat glancing around the island as she walked forward to where Chris was. Her violet eyes smiled out to Chris, standing out against her black hair. She was small, slim and flexible, however very pale which brought out her deep purple eyes even more. She wore a fitted white t-shirt with various dark coloured patterns with dark purple skinny jeans and white splattered ballet slippers. She skipped along the dock shaking Chris' hand with force.

"Hey! I'm Violet! Please to meet you Chris! And all of you!" She said excitedly, skipping over to where the others were and beginning to talk to Lauren and Aurora. Chris watched with a smirk, looking back to the camera.

"Isn't she a sweet girl?" He finished his question with a wink, which the fellow campers couldn't see and even if they did see this they wouldn't suspect why. Turning back to where the boats were, he looked to see another one getting closer to the dock.

"And here are our next contestants!" He announced as a boy with dark auburn tousled short hair and teal coloured eyes walked out, pushing his think framed glasses up his face as he did so. He was quiet tall, slightly lanky and looked not too strong; his clothes hid the only muscles he had. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with some of blue oval logo on it, a black sleeved long shirt, grey jeans, black and white converse and a white baseball cap to make his look unique. As he walked out, he held a doll out in front of him, a worried look on his face.

"This is Oscar with his _doll _Tristan!" Chris explained to the other contestants and the confused viewers as Oscar walked on. "Ey, who you calling a doll?" Tristan yelled out, obviously he was going to be the mouth for Oscar during his time on the show. Rolling his eyes, Chris pushed along Oscar making way for the next contestant to walk onto the dock. "Guys, here is another boy for you ladies, Laurant"

This boy looked different than the others; he had long, fine silver hair flowing to the bottom of his neck. It feathered out in all directions matching his eyes which were dull gray and seemed to stay in one place. He stands at 6'5" and had fairly decided muscle tone. He was wearing a black trench coat with multiple shrunken heads hanging from his pockets, all bearing the same expression; fear. He hid a black, loose fitting sleeveless shirt underneath with black sweatpants to match his black outfit. He walked out along the boat smiling to Chris before continuing to the other end, seeing Calvin and Jess.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, attracting a few of the other contestants but most of them were focused on the boat that was approaching. Calvin looked up and glanced around before pulling this boy down and whispering in his ear quickly as another pair of feet walked onto the dock.

Another boy walked upon the dock, his hair was black and ended at the bottom of his neck in a point. His eyes were almond shaped, they were a golden colour. He was one of the tallest on the dock, towering over Chris McLean who didn't too happy about it. He was very skinny with almost no muscles; he wore a black buttoned up shirt with a white tie. At the bottom of his tie, there was a yellow bass clef. He wore black jeans that were slightly tight with white shoes that had yellow at the bottom. He had a pair of headphones around his neck as he walked onto the boat; a few dreamy sighs were heard from the female contestants.

"This is Rei everyone, he is a silent cool guy apparently" Chris read out from his information card, letting out a small laugh as Rei walked past. He walked right past Ash who winked at him; he ignored the wink and stood by some of the fellow boys near the back hoping to blend in. The camera turned back to a grinning Chris, who was looking at the next boat.

"Here is our final boy of the group, Miles!" Onto the boat walked a pale skinned boy who had black shaggy hair, with blue eye. He was also tall, and had a lean build with small shoulders. He was slightly muscular and had strong legs that didn't match his small hands. He was wearing a red shirt with a white sweater underneath, dirty green cargo shorts and black sneakers were worn to complete his look. He smiled at the rest of the contestants, deciding not to say a word as he walked over to them all standing near the back just like Rei had done so.

"Here is our final contestant of the new series, Total Awesome Drama... Angela!" The last pair of feet onto the dock sported black army boots, which matched her black long sleeved shirt with a wide U neckline, a black silk buckle corset was also worn by her which had intricate and fancy white cine style on it. She wore red tattered shorts that ends mid-thigh with black and red striped stockings that went just a few inches above her knee. She had a slim, elegant figure which matched her long black hair which swayed down to her butt. Her hair was in pigtails, she watched her new campmates with large, grey almond shaped eyes as she walked over and smiled to Chris.

"This will be interesting" She muttered to herself as she walked over smiling to herself and standing with the others. The camera panned across them all as all of a sudden, it shook as a loud noise was heard. Chris looked up into the sky, as many of the other contestants did and saw fireworks bursting one after another filling the sky with bright colours, sadly since it was day time some were hard to see. Calvin cheered and jumped up high fiving Jess who just stood and watched, laughing at Chris' shocked face. He shook off the shocked look and smirked looking to the contestants.

"What a great way to start the series... Now a challenge will start!" He shouted, hearing groans and shocked `What?`'s from the contestants.

"First of all we have to come here early in the morning and now a challenge?" Ash exclaimed, huffing and crossing her arms as she did so. Chris laughed at her moaning and grabbed two flags from some interns that were shakily making their way up to him.

"As you can see here, we have a green and a purple flag!" He yelled, pointing out the obvious as they all watched with questioning looks. "Here we have the Laughing Duck's and the Jumping Elephants!" Before Chris could continue, a hand went up in the group. He looked over to the hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, yes?"

"Did you come up with them just this second or are they meant to be lame" Jess questioned as some of the others giggled as Chris' angry face.

"I can see we are going to have a problem with you..." He muttered looking away for a moment to get his smiling face back. "Anyway, there are little Chris Coins all over the island! You must find one and bring it back to the cabins!" He showed the camp mates one of the coins they must find, he held it up with two hands. It was the size of a big plate; it didn't look too heavy though.

"Chris, what if we can't find one and it gets dark?" Violet questioned, causing Chris to give a evil smirk to her.

"Then you will be sleeping outside all night! No coin, no cabin for you!" He said, wagging his finger as he did so as the contestants gulped and glanced to one another with glares.

"You can start... **NOW**" Chris yelled watching as all the contestants ran off in different directions going to find the coins, some ran off in teams and others ran off on their own in hope to get a cabin that night and not have to sleep with the animals. Chris began to laugh evilly before turning back to the camera.

"You'll have to tune in next time to see what happens on the next Total. Awesome. Drama!" He sung the laugh line before nearly falling over as a contestant rushed past him, grabbing the coin out his hand and running off again.

"Hey I was going to hide that!" He yelled, shaking his head and walking off the dock laughing as the contestants ran around trying to find the coins so they could be on a team, and not have to spend a night in the dark and scary forest.

* * *

Here is the first chapter of Total Drama Awesome!

Sorry if your character didn't make it, but they may be able to star in one of the shows as a intern so if you want that tell me in a review or message and I'll try to include them!

To the people who's characters were picked, congratulations! Now I will need some more information from you. I will post here the list of all the characters and their stereotypes; I have already decided the teams so don't worry about picking a team for your character!

I will need to know who your characters will be friends with, who they will hate and two or three possible pairing ideas. Some of the characters will not be having pairings since their author decided they didn't want them to be paired up.

The characters that will not have pairings will **not** be in bold on the list. Now, baring that in mind I have also thought of a few ideas for pairings for some characters and when you tell me what pairings your character wants, I will tell you what I thought to see what you think.

I will not force two characters to be together if one of the authors does not want that, however I will decide who gets eliminated so please don't get mad if they are eliminated early because they may be back in future chapters!

Thanks for reading and please in a review tell me what you think of this chapter, any mistakes I may have made about your character and what friends, enemies and pairings you would like for your character.

**Here is the list of chosen characters:**

**1) Jessica Skidmore- The Prankster**

2) Robyn Arnold- The Angry Redhead

**3) Calvin (No Last Name Given)- The Psychotic Fireworks Expert **

**4) Angela Roth- The Goth Girl **

**5) Violet Lovett- The Deceptive Sadist**

**6) Ash Willton- The Manipulative Boy Hunter**

7) Len Holder- The Loony Inventor

**8) Aurora Olivia Jones- The Rebel**

**9) Andrew Drake Jeffreson- The Sexist **

**10) Tonia Hart- The Beauty Queen**

**11) Laurant Del-Furre- The ****Enigma**

**12) Lauren Petersen- The Musician**

**13) Holly Martin- The Anti-Social Genius**

**14) Mark Heartly- The Delinquent **

**15) Oscar Timmonds- The Shy ****Ventriloquist**

16) Miles Greene- The Secret Game Player

**17) Nikolas Blanco- The Pervert **

18) Rei Kagene- The Silent Cool Guy


	4. Searching for Chris Coins

Walking into the deep and dark woods, Oscar, Len and Calvin trod carefully glancing into the dark and light green leaves that covered the forest. They had all ran off in the same direction, and none of them want to be alone in the woods. They walked in silence; after all they had just met and didn't know anything about one another except for what they had summed up from their separate entrances. Slowly walking forward, a sudden tree branch snapped and there was a scream, from Calvin to be precise. Len and Oscar quickly looked up and saw he was trapped in a net high in the air.

"Guys! I've got three coins!" He yelled with excitement dancing in the net, the two quieter boys looked up and watched the net wiggle with excitement. He suddenly froze and looked down, realising how high the tree actually was, he clutched onto his raccoon, Ace, almost instantly.

"How are we going to get him down..." Len questioned putting a finger on his chin and beginning to think of a plan. Len turned to Oscar and his puppet, Tristan.

"He's got a raccoon up there! Get him to chew it and we'll catch him!" Tristan said in his Spanish accent, Oscar smiled and nodded in agreement turning to where Len was. Len smiled wide and nodded quickly looking up to where Calvin was. "Calvin! Get your racoon to chew through the rope!" Calvin looked down hearing Len, and nodded putting down the raccoon and grinning.

"Come on Ace! Chew through the rope so we can get down!" Ace looked up to where Calvin was, wagging its long tail and bowing its head as if he were nodding to his owner. He quickly turned around and began to chew on the rope as Len and Oscar watched. Suddenly, Len paused and turned to Oscar who curiously looked over.

"... How are we going to catch him?"

* * *

"Where the hell will these coins be" Jess muttered looking in a bush quickly and standing up with a slight growl. Mark glanced over watching Jess and Violet as they searched the near bushes and trunks of trees for the special coins. Sitting on a log, Violet smiled wide looking over to Mark.

"Why aren't you looking Mark?" She cheerfully said, Mark looked over and shrugged once hand behind has his back clutching onto a gold coin he earlier stole from Chris. Violet began to hum to herself glancing around the area, her eyes landed on a shining golden colour that stood out amongst the green. She stood up and kept her eyes facing up towards the golden coin. Jess looked down and saw a gold coin sticking out the ground. Violet looked over to Jess with that wide and somewhat creepy, smile. She jumped down and began to tug at the coin on the ground, Jess smirked slightly and jumped to the tree putting her foot into a hole and pushing herself up.

As Violet tugged on the coin, trying to get it out the ground using all her strength, but it was no use. The coin was stuck. Mark slowly walked over and looked down to it; he debated in his head for a moment before rolling his eyes and grabbing the coin and pulling on it. He expected it to come out easily with one light pull, he was mistaken. While he stood in confusion trying to pull the coin out, Jess was at the top of the tree clutching hers with a wide smile.

"I got it I got it!" She shouted, starting to climb down the branches. She stepped onto one, it snapped. She screamed as she flew to the ground at full speed. Violet and Mark looked up and quickly jumped back as the brunette was pulled towards the ground by force. Unlucky for them, she happened to land on the coin.

"$%! That $*£ hurt!" She grumbled loudly getting up from the ground and looking down to the coin with wide eyes. Violet and Mark slowly walked over looking to the coin, only a slight bit of the coin was sticking out. Mark looked to Jess with a glare while Violet just smiled watching the coin trying to think of a plan.

* * *

"I can't believe Chris made us do a challenge!" Ash exclaimed as she walked along the ground trying not to step in any muddy parts, she wasn't succeeding though. Andrew rolled his eyes running a brush through his hair, trying to see if his hair was just right looking into a puddle on the floor. Niko grinned wide as he watched Ash and Tonia walk along the dirt. His eyes turned to their bottoms as the grin widened on his lips, he nudged Andrew and nodded towards the girls. Andrew nodded slightly with a smirk as the two boys watched them walking forward.

"It's not that bad, mother nature is our friend and she'll help us" Tonia softly said walking forward and looking in a bush, standing up straight and glancing around the area. "We just need to look for gold amongst the green" She explained softly walking a little ahead of the others, Ash rolled her eyes and tried to follow, screaming when her foot got sucked into the mud making Andrew laugh.

"This is the worst challenge ever!" She screamed pulling her foot out and storming over to a log, sitting down and grabbed a few leaves wiping her foot with them. Andrew shrugged watching her then walking past, Niko grinned and winked to her following Andrew quickly. Tonia skipped back over looking down to Ash with a shocked face.

"Erm... Ash" Ash snapped her head up with a slight glare, she wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

"What?"

"... You're wiping the mud off with stinging nettles" Ash froze and looked down to her foot, it was covered in little red lumps and the urge to itch them ran through her body as she quickly leaned down screaming as she itched them hard.

"I'll get some doc leaves!" Tonia quickly said running off into the bush and looking around for any doc leaves. Screaming again, Ash looked around for anyone else to help. While Ash was screaming and Tonia was looking for doc leaves, Niko and Andrew stumbled across a root; frowning, Andrew followed the root back to the tree seeing two gold coins in there.

"Jackpot!" Niko looked over to where Andrew was, wondering over and looking into the tree grinning wide. Andrew pushed his hand into their then paused, looking to Niko with wide eyes. He slowly pulled his arm out the tree; it was covered in green, slimy, sticky goo. Niko began to laugh watching as Andrew glared to him.

"I'm not putting my hand back in there!" He yelled, holding his arm off and trying to shake off the remaining goo. Niko paused and shook his hands.

"Oh no no no! I'm not" Niko said as Andrew shook his head and sighed. "This is gonna take a while..."

* * *

"Where could that coin be..." Holly softly said walking along the paths near the start of the forest. She knew that Chris would be too lazy to go far into the forest and would most likely hide them near the cabins. Slowly walking along, she spotted something in the bushes, a glowing gold coin. She grinned, walking over and grabbing it, she held it up and saw Chris' face on the front. Walking along the edge, she made her way to the cabins, but a sudden scream stopped her dead in her path.

It wasn't a girly scream which you would expect; it was an anger full scream deep and loud. Holly turned around glancing to a red haired girl who was kicking a tree in rage. Holly wondered over watching this girl kick and punch the tree.

"You know, kicking and punching an inanimate object won't help you find a coin" Robyn wisped her head around glaring over to Holly snarling. "Shut the hell up!" She shouted turning back around and looking up once more, then hitting the tree a few more times. Holly watched carefully, looking up to where Robyn had looked up. There, bright amongst the leaves, was a golden coin.

"Ah, I see." Holly softly said watching as Robyn continued to hit the tree over and over again, finally stopping to gasp for breath. "You know you could just throw a few sticks at it" Holly stated grabbing a stick, hurling it at the tree just missing the coin. Robyn looked around, grabbing a much bigger stick and throwing it forcefully towards the tree, hitting the coin perfectly. They watched as the coin fell to the ground, Robyn went over and picked up the coin looking over to Holly and seeing one already in her hands.

"Thanks" Robyn walked past Holly looking over to where the cabins were. Holly followed also seeing the cabins. They both slowly began to walk over to them, not another word was spoken between the two until they crossed the line. They looked over to where Chris was, he was laying on a deckchair, sunglasses on his head as he looked over to the girls.

"Congratulations girls, time to hear what team you shall be on" Chris said, pulling a strap of gold off Holly's coin first, where the gold had been there was now a small line of purple. He did the same to Robyn's coin, another strip of purple was on here.

"You are both in the Jumping Elephants!" Chris exclaimed seeing a bored look on both the girl's faces. "Come on get excited! You get to pick what bed you want first. Your Cabin is at the end on the left; your bags are outside so get in there!" He shouted pointing to the last cabin. Robyn and Holly nodded and quickly made their way to the cabin with wide smiles on their lips, they'll be in the warmth unlike the rest of the camp mates.

Chris sat back down on the deckchair laughing as he looked out to the forest. "The rest of them will take forever no doubt"

* * *

"I can see two coins in the water over there!" Laurant pointed down a bank to where some water was, there was a little rowing boat at the side with holes in the bottom. Angela looked down to where he pointed and slowly followed him standing on the edge and looking down.

"Does Chris want to kill us or something?" She said rolling her eyes and looking out to the where the coins were. Quickly grabbing a stick, Laurant began to try and reach out for the coins nearly falling in as he did so. He knelt back and glanced around for anything to help.

"If Anthrax was allowed on the boat he could help..." Angela looked over to Laurant with slight confusion as he looked around the bank. He saw a paddle next to the broken boat, with a wide grin he walked over and picked it up. "Who's Anthrax?" Laurant looked up to Angela, smiling slightly as he grabbed the other paddle throwing it to her.

"My pet hyena, they wouldn't let him come on the boat and I don't know where he is..." Angela looked over to Laurant once more, smiling slightly and listening to what he said. She leaned over the water edge, trying to reach the golden coins managing to push them closer.

"I'm sure Chris has probably put him in the cabin for you or something!" She said softly trying to cheer him up as she pulled the coins close. Laurant reached out, trying to also get the coins hoping neither of them would fall into the water. Finally pulling them onto the shore, he grabbed one coin and handed her the other with a small smile. "Hopefully, if he hasn't I won't be too happy" He angrily said to himself, turning back to her with a little smile as they both walked up the bank slowly. As they did so, they both heard a scream, a male's scream. They started to walk a little faster to where the scream had come from, pushing through the bushes they finally got to three boys. One was on the floor with a raccoon on its stomach holding three coins while the other two just stood in shock.

"You were meant to catch me!" Calvin said holding onto his raccoon before slowly getting up, his head spinning as he placed the raccoon on his shoulder. Len and Oscar picked up a coin themselves, giving Calvin sympathetic looks.

"Sorry amigo! But how could Oscar catch you when he was keeping me away from the mud!" Tristan said, as Oscar held him up. All eyes turned on Len who bit his lip glancing around nervously.

"I'm not very strong... Sorry!" He yelled, Calvin shook his head and smiled slightly. "It's alright" Each of them held a coin in their hands; they all began to walk towards the end of the forest ending up by Chris while he worked on his tan, he looked up to them all and sat up laughing.

"You all look messes! Leaves in your hair, ends of your clothes wet. But, you have coins so I have to let you in" He said, grabbing the coins and ripping the strips off quickly. He glanced at each one looking to them all with a smirk.

"Alright; Calvin and Oscar you are in the laughing Ducks! Please go to the third cabin from the left and pick your beds" Calvin and Oscar smiled to one another and nodded running over to their cabins grabbing their suitcases as they did so. He turned to the others smirking with that dreaded smirk.

"You lot, are on the Jumping Elephants. Angela please go to the first cabin on the left, while Laurant and Len please go to the second cabin on the left!" Laurant walked up to the cabin door, opening it and looking inside to see a Hyena on one of the beds. A wide grin formed on his lips as he ran in and hugged the Hyena, getting a questioning look from Len.

"Anthrax! Your here!" He yelled in excitement, grabbing his suitcase and putting it on the bed ready to tell Len about his pet.

* * *

"Tell me about yourself Lauren" Lauren looked up from the floor and smiled over to where Aurora was stood. They had both talked while people were coming onto the island, when Chris announced the challenge they both decided to go off and work together and just hope they could get onto the same team.

"Well I love to play my guitar but I'd never do it on stage or anything... I've been called a tomboy as well" She explained looking over to Aurora with a wide smile. Aurora smiled back with a small nod looking out to where they were walking.

"Awesome, I like surfing myself. You should call me Rory, Aurora is a little too long for my liking" She said laughing slightly at herself, Lauren giggled and smiled nodding slowly. They continued to walk along, looking out for the coins.

"This is so stupid, what if it started raining?" Rory questioned angrily kicking a nearby bush. "I think that's what Chris wants" Lauren said slowly with wide eyes, she really wanted to find a gold coin so she wouldn't be left out in the rain.

"I will kill him if that happens" Rory growled, hearing a high pitched voice in the distance. She shushed Lauren quickly and listened out for any noises. Lauren slowly walked forward peaking through the bushes and looking over to Rory with a small smile pointing over to a brunette girl who was sat on a log with a bright red foot. Snickering, they listened in on Ash and Tonia's convocation.

"Hurry up Tonia!" Ash impatiently shouted scowling as Tonia ran over giving her some doc leaves, she smiled and breathed in slowly taking in every smell in the air.

"Nature! What a nice smell!" She said cheerfully looking around. Her eyes landed on a nearby tree, as did Rory's at the same moment.

"Two coins!" Rory and Tonia said at the same time, Lauren jumped up and looked over seeing two coins hanging off a branch on a tree. Ash also got up with a gasp, glancing over to see Rory and Lauren. Ash glared to Rory, and Rory glared right back as Lauren and Tonia's eyes were stuck on the gold coins. Glancing to one another briefly, they waited a few seconds before they sprinted towards the gold coins. Ash was an extremely fast runner, and was ahead of them all. Rory watched her, grabbing a branch on the ground and throwing it along the ground watching as he flew towards Ash's feet.

Just as expected, the branch hit the back of Ash's legs causing her to fall forward face planting the floor with full force. Laughing, Rory sprinted past her and jumped up grabbing the two coins and cheering, giving one to Lauren who quickly caught her up. They high fived one another as Tonia helped Ash up.

"Ash, are you okay?" Tonia asked concerned for her wellbeing, but Ash just pushed her aside with rage storming over to Rory and shoving her.

"You tripped me up! You cow!" She yelled glaring at the rebel. Rory laughed and shoved Ash out the way walking away from them. Lauren quickly ran after Rory holding her coin close in case Ash had any ideas about stealing the coin off her. Ash glared to the girls glancing around hoping to see another coin from somewhere, she looked over to where Tonia was with a frown.

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

* * *

Slowly walking along a path, Rei was clutching a coin he had found hidden under a bush earlier. Although he had found the coin, it was taking him a long time to find his way back to the cabins so he could present it to Chris. Sighing, he continued to walk, hearing footsteps in the distance he looked up to the sky. The sun was setting, he must have been in the forest for quite some time trying to find the coin and then find his way out. He quickened his pace looking down as he quickly walked; he hoped he was heading for the edge of the forest so he could find the cabins. As he walked he didn't see another figure that was stood right ahead. He walked straight into the figure, sending them both flying in different directions. Rubbing his head, Rei looked up seeing Miles getting up from the ground, a coin in his hand. He looked up and saw Rei; he quickly got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry" Rei said, picking up his coin and smiling to Miles. Nodding his head, Miles quickly turned around looking down a path curiously. After about a minute of silence, Rei finally decided to ask his fellow contestant for directions. But he was beaten to it.

"Do you know which way the cabin is?" Miles suddenly said turning around to Rei, who looked stunned. Shaking his head, Rei walked up next to Miles looking out to the path. They both glanced to one another quickly before heading off down that path in mutual silence. They had gotten around three quarters of the way down the path before Miles decided to break this awkward silence.

"So how did you find your coin?" Miles asked, gesturing to the coin that Rei was clutching tight to his chest.

"Oh, I found it under a bush... What about you?"

"Dangling from a tree, I swear I've been in this forest forever" He said sighing and shaking his head at himself. He planned to win all the challenges with his team and try to be first; even though he found the coin quickly he didn't plan on himself getting lost. He thought to himself, great way to start off my winning streak. At least he had found a coin and wasn't still searching.

"I know how you feel; I've been here for ages!" Rei shook his head with a little sigh looking around the forest, seeing some cabins in the distance.

"It won't come out!" A sudden shout made the two boys look to the side; there was Jessica, Violet and Mark. They were all still tugging on that coin that was stuck on the ground. Jess was trying to dig out the coin while Violet and Mark pulled on the coin. Miles and Rei walked off towards the cabins, leaving the three to try and get the coin out.

"Come on there had to be some way..." Jess sat back for a moment looking at the coin. Violet was still smiling wide, even though they had been trying for nearly an hour to get this coin out the ground.

"Let's all pull the coin the way Jess made a dip..." Violet and Jess nodded at Marks plan and they all got hold of the coin.

"One... Two... THREE" They all yelled tugging at it the side Jess had dug, Jess went flying backwards nearly falling into a bush. They all looked at her as she laughed seeing the dirt all over her. Getting up, she passed Violet the coin picking up her own as she smiled. She looked over seeing another coin in the distance; she pointed to it then smiled to Mark.

"Mark, there's a coin over there if you want it" Mark smirked and shook his head, holding up the coin he earlier stole from Chris.

"Stole it from the host, he was a bit stupid wasn't he" They all began to laugh at Chris' expense, turning and walking towards the cabins ready to put their feet up and have a nice rest. Getting to where Chris was, they also saw Rory, Lauren, Miles and Rei. Chris was sat up as he saw the other three running over. With a large grin he started to rip back the strips and pass the coins back to them looking at the colours.

"So, Jessica, Violet and Mark you are all in the Laughing Ducks. Jess and Violet go to the cabin first on the right while Mark you will be in the cabin second from the right" Chris said throwing the coins back at them and turning to Lauren, Rory, Miles and Rei.

"You four are in the Jumping Elephants, Rory and Lauren go on the cabin first on the left while Miles and Rei you are in the cabin second from the right" All the contestants nodded and slowly made their way to the cabins as Chris laughed, there were still four contestants left to find coins. He turned to the camera with a smirk, removing his sunglasses.

"I like how the only remaining contestants are in the Laughing Ducks, I think they will be the loosing team this year" Chris laughed and got up going over to the cafeteria looking in and smirking to Chef.

"Chef, start the dinner, give them a taste of what it's like here on the island"

* * *

"Fine, since my hand is already covered in goo I will pick it up but you owe me Niko!" Andrew finally said in surrender, scowling as he pushed his hand into the goo getting out two coins for the two of them. He held one coin in his right hand, throwing the other coin at Niko with his left hand. Niko quickly caught it laughing slightly and shaking his head.

"Don't worry, we can get someone to kill Chris for us" Niko said with a wide grin. Andrew rolled his eyes and nodded walking away from the tree with a coin in hand. Suddenly hearing another scream, they both looked over to where two girls were stood.

"Ugh! Why can't we reach that coin?" Ash shouted turning to Tonia. Somehow, Tonia had managed to reach her coin, but being the good friend she was she decided that she would help Ash get her coin. The two boys slowly walked over to where they were with raised eyebrows. Ash's eyes widened and she grinned slowly walking over to them, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Hey boys... I need a little help" She softly spoke, getting close to Niko who was grinning like a mad man. Andrew raised an eyebrow watching her closely.

"With what?" He quickly spoke, gaining Ash's attention. She slowly but slyly walked over to him, running her index finger slowly down her face with a small grin. His face turned slightly red as he watched her carefully, Niko watched her carefully wanting some attention.

"Getting the coin down, I can't reach and I can't spend all night out here all alone with no one to hug..." She said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. Without another word, Niko ran over to the tree jumping up and grabbing the coin. He slowly turned around and walked over to Ash with a charming smile, she clapped her hands and jumped up hugging him then taking the coin off him.

"Oh thank you so much!" She said kissing his cheek softly before winking to him and turning around. "Come on Tonia lets go" She quickly said, running off out the forest and towards the cabins hoping she wasn't going to be the last there. Niko and Andrew slowly followed them both looking to one another for a moment before looking forward.

"She is _hot_" Niko said with a wide grin as they both approached Chris. Chris looked up to them all and grinned.

"Welcome! You are the last to make it and it's nearly dark! Well done" He laughed as the four scowled to them.

"You are all on the Laughing Ducks, girls you go to the cabin first on the right, boys you go to the cabin second on the right" Chris watched as the final contestants walked into their cabins. Chris laughed slowly getting up from his chair and walking towards the confession booth, or in others words the outside loo. After a few minutes of waiting, Chris grabbed his megaphone and shouted into it with a wide grin.

"Everyone, the confession loo is now open for business! Come and make your confessions and express your opinions! Dinner will be ready soon, and you'll need an early night because it will be an early start" He shouted into the mega phone. Many of the contestants went outside and headed towards the confession loo.

"Now, next episode the first real challenge will commence and one person will be eliminated from Total, Awesome, Drama!"

**Confession Loo**

**Jess**: Violate seemed cool, but that Ash is on my team. I have a feeling she will annoy me... But I always have my pranks! Mwhahaha!

**Calvin**: WOO! This place is AWESOME! So many fireworks I have to set off... I think I may set off one now! *runs out the confession loo*

**Violet**: People here seem nice... *creepy smile* I can't wait to get to know them... I wonder if anything gory will happen!

**Andrew**: That Ash is a player... She had Niko wrapped around her little finger...

**Tonia**: The nature here is so beautiful! Well, all nature is beautiful but this is all wild! But the lake looks a little... dirty

**Ash**: This'll be easy. Nerdy boys to make flustered and posh and hot guys to flirt with, and I'm use to getting up early. This'll be a walk in the park

**Mark**: That Violet has something weird about her... She seems creepy... *rolls his eyes* But the fellow boys on this team won't be much fun... Looks like I'll have to create my own fun *laughs*

**Oscar and Tristan**: Tristan- Ey ey ey! This place is crazy! Hot chicks though, I bet Oscar wants to get his hands on some of them!

**Nikolas**: Ash is hot *grins* Real Hot.

**Robyn**: I WILL WIN THIS AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME *punches the wall making a hole in the wall*

**Angela**: *looks at the hole* ... Why is there a hole in here? People could hear me... *leans back* Laurant is nice, at least I've got one friend

**Lauren**: *strumming the strings to her guitar* I hope I can make some friends here *smiles*

**Len**: *holding up a gadget* This gadget can make foot taste better! Hopefully I can use this at lunch *snickers*

**Rory**: Ha, that Ash looked shocked when I tripped her up. I can't wait to see her again *evil grin*

**Laurant**: I'm so glad Anthrax is here! He could help me on challenges *stroking Anthrax*

**Holly**: Bunch of idiots... *smirks* This will be easy

**Rei**: *glances around* I hope I don't get lost again...

**Miles**: People may think I'm just an average guy who doesn't excel in anything. They'll all see, I will win Total Awesome Drama and show everyone they're wrong! *pauses and looks outside* Is someone letting off fireworks?

* * *

**So! Here is the second chapter and you have now learnt what teams your characters are on!**

**If you have any challenge idea's would you please tell me them**

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter, thank you for reading and Merry Christmas everyone! If the next chapter isn't up on Christmas Day I hope you have a great Christmas Day!**


	5. Sing for your Team

Bursting through the clouds, the sun shone down on the camp as a cockerel cooed out waking the sleepy campmates from their slumber. In the first cabin, the girls on the Jumping Elephants began to wake up and get ready for breakfast. Lauren slowly ran a brush through her hair to make sure it was all in place, she looked over to Aurora with a wide smile.

"I wonder what the challenge will be today Rory" Aurora looked up from her bed, where she lay out in her clothes relaxing. She swung her legs off the top of her bed and looked down with a smirk, jumping down she wondered over.

"Well as long as we beat that bitch then it'll be alright" She said laughing at the end as she plopped herself on Laurens bed. The cabin door slowly opened and in walked Angela, who smiled over to Lauren and Aurora before going over to her bed. Aurora watched Angela for a moment before she got up and wondered over leaning on the bunk bed post watching Angela.

"Sup Ange?" Angela looked up for a moment, before rolling her eyes and tying her hair up into a bun. Lauren also got up and wondered over smiling to Angela. She began to wonder if the three could work together and help one another throughout this, since they were on the same team.

"I'd prefer if you called me Angela" She softly said turning to Aurora and Lauren. "I smelt something foul outside, I think it's the food" Aurora and Lauren's smiled disappeared as they sniffed the air, their eyes widened and they looked to one another. Suddenly bursting into the room, Robyn stormed past the others girls lying down in front of her bunk as she began to do press-up's. From the top of the bunk, Holly looked down with an raised eyebrow. She put down her book and watched Robyn for a moment before deciding to say something.

"You do this _every_ morning?" Robyn looked up to Holly; her red hair was in front of her face as she glared to her fellow campmate. Getting up from the floor, she brushed herself off and nodded. Holly raised an eyebrow before smirking and rolling her eyes.

"Well you have to be prepared to win!" Robyn shouted, glaring at Holly who laughed shaking her head.

* * *

**Confession Camera: Keep your friends close, just to stab them in the back**

Holly: Heather made a friend in Lindsey during the start, gaining her trust and whatever. But by the end she had lost her friend and got herself eliminated. I have to be stronger than that and at least try to make a few friends, it could get me far. *smirks*

* * *

"I know you do, strength can help but using your mind is better in my opinion" Holly softly said jumping off the bed and watching Robyn for a moment before looking over to the others girls, seeing them leave the cabin for breakfast. She looked back to Robyn, crossing her arms and watching her.

"Those three are 'friends', and will most likely look out for one another" Holly stated rolling her eyes as Robyn leant back on the bed watching her carefully and listening.

"So" Holly continued. "I suppose we should try and stick together, we don't want those other girls voting us off just because they like one another so much" Holly turned around and began to walk to the door as Robyn watched her, turning around, Holly looked to Robyn and waited.

"I guess" Robyn said looking down for a moment before looking up and walking over to her. The two left the cabin and made their way to the cafeteria, not seeing the boy's cabin next to them open. Out of the cabin walked Len and Laurant, who smiled to one another and began to discuss what the challenge could be today.

"Hopefully it'll be something to do with trivia, maybe learning about one another?" Laurant suggested, smiling to Len as they made their way to the cafeteria. Len looked up and grinned holding one of his favourite gadgets, the one that turned nasty food into nice food.

"Hopefully I can use my gadgets!" Len said excitedly grinning to Laurant as they walked into the cafeteria getting in line for the food. In front of the two stood Miles and Rei, Miles turned around and smiled at the two for a moment before turning around and sighing. He suddenly began to sniff as a small scent began to get stronger and stronger; he put a hand over his nose and coughed shaking his head.

"What is that?" As Miles got closer to the table, he held his tray out watching as a ladle scooped up the green goo and plopped it onto the tray, some of the liquid mushy thing spit on his face. He quickly wiped it off looking up to Chef, who was glaring at him menacingly.

"Breakfast; you got a problem with that!" Miles quickly shook his head before running over to his teams table and grabbing a seat next to Rei. Rei glanced over to where Lauren was for a moment, she also looked over and they both quickly looked away going back to the separate convocations on their table.

Meanwhile, on the Laughing Duck's table, there was a split. Down one end of the table Jessica, Calvin, Oscar, Violet and Mark all sat while at the other Andrew, Tonia, Niko and Ash all sat. Jess got a bit of her food, positioning it on the spoon and pulling it back slightly before letting go in the direction of Ash. Luckily for Ash, it missed.

"Damn it!" Jess shouted banging the table with her fist before turning to the others. She quickly moves her bang out of her eye before grinning to Violet who was happily sat next to Mark sniffing her food. She watched her for a moment turning her gaze to Mark and then Oscar who were all sat opposite her. Calvin, who was sat next to her, followed her gaze before looking to Oscar and Tristan.

"So boys, how was your night with sir posh over there and Mr Perv-On-Everyone?" Jess asked, she watched as Oscar and Calvin both turned their eyes to Niko, who was currently flirting with Ash, and Andrew, who was rolling his eyes and pushing his food away complaining about the colour.

"Eyeyey! That Niko would not shut up about las chicas!" Tristan exclaimed putting his hand to his head and shaking it.

"And that Andrew wouldn't stop complaining about the bed, my goodness I would have had better sleep if my fireworks were going off!" Calvin exclaimed, Jess giggled slightly looking at them for a moment before turning back and sighing loudly.

"I know just how you feel. That stupid Ash kept going on about how she was brilliant at getting boys and about how they drooled over her and stuff" Jess shuddered sitting back and looking over to Violet whose head perked up.

"We put a spider in her bed. I hope it crawled down her throat and laid eggs so spiders will be born in her stomach and crawl out her mouth sending her into madness!" She said; the smile still on her lips with an innocent face. The five of them went silent, staring at her in shock. Mark was the first to break the silence by laughing. Jess grinned and shook her head while Oscar and Calvin kept their shocked faces. They didn't understand why Violet was like that, but then again, they hadn't talked to Ash or learnt anything about her or Violet. Only Jess had spent a lot of time with her, so she would know whether this was just a random one off outburst or whether there was more to come from this innocent looking girl.

"I must agree with you Violet, she better not cost us this challenge whatever it may be" Jess said rolling her eyes as she aimed for Ash again with her spoon, flinging it and watching as it landed on her plate. Ash looked down from her convocation and looked over to Jess with a glare before turning back to the others.

"We're outnumbered, if we lose this challenge then it'll be one of us who goes, there's no doubt about it" Ash said rolling her eyes and looking to the others. Tonia watched her carefully not sure what to say. She thought that she had gotten along with the others last night, maybe it was just Ash and Andrew and Niko they didn't like. She hoped they would all get along and win the challenge by pulling together, but she didn't know what would happen. Andrew looked to them and glared slightly before looking back to the others and nodding.

"We have to try and win this then" Andrew said, Tonia went to voice her opinions about this but she was interrupted as Chris walked in grinning to all the contestants.

"Goood morning!" He sung in a weirdly cheery voice, all the contestants slowly looked to him. "You enjoying the food?" Upon asking this, he received many glares from different directions. Laughing evilly, he walked over to one of the tables getting on top of it and looking down to all the camp mates.

"Today's challenge is a race; with many obstacles in the way yadda yadda yadda, but there's a twist!" Each of the campers looked up in confusion, worry and curiosity.

"When you hear this bell" They all listened as a loud clanging bell echoed through the camp. "You must sing!"

* * *

**Confession Camera: Singing? **

Robyn: WHAT?

Angela: I can't sing in front of people I don't know! Oh my god...

Jessica: Now this will be interesting...

* * *

"I am _not _singing!" Lauren objected, glancing around nervously then glaring to Chris. He laughed and shook his head with that grin.

"If you don't sing, you must go back to the race starting line and begin all over again!" Chris evilly laughed getting down from the table and glanced around the room before the sound of the bell went off. The campers eyes widened and they all turned to one another.

"We don't have to sing now, the race hasn't even started" Andrew stated smirking slightly as he sat backwards.

"If you don't sing now, you will have to wait 10 minutes before starting the race. And you must remember, the whole team has to be at the top of the hill to win" The campers were silenced with this fact, they shook their heads and sighed looking to one another before looking back to Chris.

"I think we shall use the backing track from... Bad Romance by Lady Gaga!" All the contestants stood up listening to the music as the beginning came on. Looking to one another, they all waited for someone to take the lead. Ash quickly got up ready to sing the first part...

Ash: I want good food and a batch of boys please, they all love me and I'm a goddess to them (Ash ran her hand down Niko's face; he stood up grinning wide and following her)

Niko: I want her love...

Tonia, Violet and Jess: Love, love, love!

Niko: I want her love (Niko grinned like a maniac walking after her giving Holly the chance to walk forward watching everyone)

Holly: It's obvious, she is the heather of this, and I'm the Noah I'm much smarter than you. (Holly smirked putting her hand on her hip and pointing to the camera.) You need your brain, to, win, this, you need your brain (Holly walked off the camera letting Laurant and Calvin come forward)

Laurant: What am I doing here? Why did I apply? (Laurant shook his head and sighed looking away)

Calvin: I want to set; Fireworks off! (Calvin grinned lighting some fireworks outside and watching as they exploded one by one throughout the rest of the song. Aurora walks forward dragging Lauren with her)

Aurora: We're gonna win this challenge there's no doubt, Laughing Ducks, someone is going out (Aurora smirked looking over to the laughing ducks then nudging Lauren trying to get her to sing)

Lauren: Woa-oh-Woa-oh-ohhh! Oh-ohh-oh-oh!

Angela: Laughing ducks are gonna lose!

Lauren: Woa-oh-Woa-oh-ohhh! Oh-ohh-oh-oh!

Angela, Aurora and Robyn: Laughing Ducks are gonna lose! (Aurora smirked glancing to the other team listening carefully as it went to the next verse)

Andrew: I want some nice food, I want edible food (Andrew scowled looking to Mark who put his hand on his shoulder)

Mark: At least this shit is better than what we get in juvie

Len: With my gadget... I, can, make, this food taste good! (Len grinned as he got out his Gadget, only to be knocked by Mark as he walked forward watching as it fell to the floor and smashed. Len's eyes widened and he bent down in an attempt to pick it up and fix it; he sighed before getting up and walking away.)

Oscar in Tristan's voice: I am so charming, unlike Oscar here. (Oscar scowled to Tristan deciding to sing, just in case Chris wouldn't count his puppet singing)

Oscar: At least I'm not living with someone's hand up my rear!

Jessica: Yes! The whole of Laughing, Ducks, have, sung, we're going through (Jessica high fived Violet and Calvin, looking over to Rei and Miles who had not sung yet. Aurora turned to where Rei and Miles was, walking over and glaring to them whispering to them. "You two, sing something! Or hum, just do something!" She yelled, turning back ready to sing before them)

Aurora: You know it's not over, so don't cheer yet. Miles and Rei, will sing or else (The rest of the Jumping Elephants turned to them with a glare waiting for them to sing. Miles slowly stepped forward and took a deep breath)

Miles: Okay I've sung now Chris stop this stupid song, just get this challenge out of the way.

Rei: La la la la la?

Ash: Laughing Duck's are gonna win!

The music cut as Ash shouted those final words, and everyone froze. Each of them were in rows, facing one another in their teams. Each person glared to the person opposite, Chris slowly began to clap laughing slightly as he did so.

"Well done teams, you have ten minutes to finish your food and get to the starting line" Chris slowly said, nodding to Chef before slowly walking out of the cafeteria leaving both the teams to wonder what there is to expect.

* * *

Each of the campmates stood in a line, waiting for Chris to appear from where ever he had been. Oscar chewed on his lip as he played with his hands; Tristan had to be put away in case he would get muddy. Jess looked over to him and smiled walking over and standing between Calvin and him.

"Don't worry Oscar, we'll ace this!" She excitedly said smiling wide to him before turning to Calvin with a sneaky grin.

"I think us three should stick together, help one another out. We don't want one of us to be left behind and face being voted out" Jess explained putting her arms around both their necks with a wide grin. Oscar watched her for a moment before smiling, slight pink spread across his cheeks as he looked forward. Ash watched Robyn from the corner of her eye, glaring slightly before she turned to Andrew, Niko and Tonia.

"Right, we need to get her out. She'll be first to the flag, we need to stop her" Ash whispered to them, they all turned to her for a moment before nodding. Tonia bit her lip slightly watching as they turned back to face forward. She took a deep breath, tapping Ash on the shoulder and waiting for her to turn towards her. Once she did, she noticed Niko and Andrew turning towards her also.

"Are you sure this is right..." She softly said, glancing to the other team who were all in rows talking and getting ready to do this challenge. Ash smirked and shook her head looking over to where the other team was before looking back with a smile.

"Listen, you just try and get ahead. I'll sort them out, if we lose then someone from our team is going and we don't want that" Ash explained, smiling wide and looking forward as Tonia nodded slowly and began to twirl her hair around her finger.

Meanwhile, Lauren, Angela, Aurora and Holly all watched as Robyn continued to do many press ups. Holly looked out onto the course looking around for a moment before looking back and rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least we have someone with athletic ability" Holly rolled her eyes as she spoke and walked past her going over to the line, trying to look ahead and see if there were any clues. Len turned around and looked to where Robyn was, he gulped slightly shaking his head slowly and sighing.

"I'm screwed... How are we going to do this" He said turning to Laurant with a frown. Miles looked over and began to walk over with Rei.

"We need to just... Work as a team. Help one another" Most of the team nodded watching as Robyn jumped up and glanced around, seeing Chris approach the starting line. Everyone turned to look at him, waiting to hear what they would face in this challenge.

"Hey Campers, you all ready for this challenge?" He asked, a wide smirk on his lips as they all watched him carefully.

"When I should 'Go', you will all run down this path where you will see four paths. Each one has a different task to face and you must overcome this task and then, you will climb up the steep cliff you saw in the first season and grab onto your flag. The first team to have all team members holding onto the flag or the flag pole wins. Understood?" Everyone slowly nodded looking to one another as they listened out for Chris to shout out that they could start the race. After what seemed to be a long and dragging silence, Chris finally cracked a smile and moved out the way.

"Go!" He shouted, nearly falling over from the rush on air that hit him, emitting from the campers who sprinted along the path trying to get there first and see which path people would take. First to the pathway was Robyn, she looked to each of the paths before taking the one labelled number 3. Ash was quick to follow, smirking as she turned around seeing Andrew and Niko run over. She nodded towards the third path before quickly running along it trying to keep at a good distance away from Robyn.

While those four took the third path, the others quickly caught up looking down each path wondering what to do. Violet was still grinning happily as she skipped towards the first path. She turned around, grinning to Mark, before turning around and running off. He slowly shook his head and followed remembering how they decided to stick together.

"Come on, number one for the number one teammates!" Lauren cheerfully said, grabbing Aurora's hand and pulling her down that path leaving the others to wonder. Holly slowly looked between the paths, before walking towards the second one. Tonia also took the second path, seeing many flowers she decided it may be full of nature. Jessica, Oscar and Calvin all stood in a row before Calvin went over to number four grinning.

"Come on guys! This one looks awesome! And no one else from our team is down there!" He excitedly announced running down the path, leaving Oscar and Jess to follow. Len watched as Calvin and Oscar went down that path, they may be on different teams but it doesn't mean they can't be friends. He quickly followed them with Laurant and Angela. This only left Rei and Miles. They both looked to one another deciding if they followed Holly, she would most likely be able to think of logical ways for them to get through. They both quickly ran down the path just as Violet, Mark, Lauren and Aurora met their challenge.

"Oh you _have_ to be joking!" Aurora said looking down at the massive mud pit that awaited them. Violet was still smiling as she picked up the white paper that was placed on a tree branch. She slowly walked forward to the pit reading it to her before reading it to the others.

"Team mates, your task is simple. You must get to the other side by going through the mud, good luck" Lauren's eyes widened as she looked down to the mud, seeing a bubble slowly rise to the surface and pop. She shuddered and stepped back looking to Rory who also had a shocked face. Mark however, just shrugged and began to take off his shoes and socks. He took a step back before running forward and throwing his shoes to the other side of the pit. They landed near a tree stump, he smirked and turned to Violet who was still grinning like a maniac as she took off her shoes and gave them too him, watching as he threw them far across near his own.

"I hope there lots of squishy and dead things in here! Like fishies!" She said rolling her dark purple skinny jeans up. She looked up for a moment pushing her feet into the mud and watching as Mark ran and jumped in, his head just reached the surface of the mud as he slowly began to move forward.

"Fuck, this is really hard to move in..." He slowly said turning around and watching as Violet jumped in and began to run forward in the mud giggling slightly. "I wonder what things have died in here!" She turned around and smiled to Aurora and Lauren who just watched in shock. Turning around, Violet noticed on the other side was two towels. She nudged Mark and pointed them out, he looked over and nodded grinning as they started to move forward quickly. Lauren took off her shoes putting them to the side with her socks, she looked up and gasped seeing the two towels.

"Rory! Two towels! We have to get them!" She shouted quickly getting into the mud and trying to move forward, Aurora looked up and gasped slightly seeing them as she threw off her shoes and jumped into the mud trying to swim forward. Suddenly, all four of them began to feel the mud get harder around them.

"It's becoming more sold by the second!" Lauren shouted glancing around for a moment as she attempted to move forward. Mark rolled his eyes and lifted his arms up, trying to dig his way through. Suddenly, the four froze with wide eyes at the sound of a familiar bell. The song bell.

"What? Now?" Aurora angrily shouted looking up as she saw a helicopter hover above them, Chris was stood near the open door with a microphone.

"If you don't sing, you go back to the start." They all began to groan, looking to one another before looking back to Chris.

"Does it have to be long?" Mark shouted, he watched as Chris shook his head with a smirk. Lauren began to chew on her lip glancing to Aurora before looking forward again and waiting for music. They listened as the chorus to the song 'Gold' by Spandau Ballet.

Mark: Mud!

Violet: Mud! Stuck in the middle of thissss mess

Rory: Not sure where to go, it's getting harder! Stuck in this bastard... (Aurora looked to Lauren who was still biting her lip nervously.)

Lauren: M-Mud! Oh, h-how it sucks to b-be in here...

Mark: Well its easier, to get out and walk on the... Mud!

Rory quickly looked up and gasped as she saw Mark standing on top on the mud, he grabbed Violet and pulled her out running over to the towels and grabbing them with a wide grin.

"Now that, was easy"

* * *

Down the second path, Holly, Rei, Miles and Tonia all slowly walked down looking for anything that could be a challenge. Getting to an open area, they looked around seeing two boards, one was purple and one was green symbolising the two teams. There were five different star shapes; numbers were above the stars going from one to five. Above this was a piece of white paper, attached to the top explaining the rules and the question the two teams needed to answer. Tonia slowly walked over to where her board was, looking up and seeing a key.

"What's the key f-" She was stopped when she turned around and saw a massive brick wall blocking their path, there were two doors in the wall, one with each team colour. Holly rolled her eyes and stormed up to the wall pulling off the paper and reading it out loud for her team.

"_Your question is; put in order the first five people who were voted out of Total Drama Island_" Holly froze on the spot, she didn't get into the series until the fourth episode. She looked to Miles and Rei hoping they knew who it was; they then turned to Tonia and watched as she looked at her card smiling to herself.

"My card says, _put in alphabetical order the names of five contestants that did not come back in Total Drama Action_"

Holly glanced over to where Tonia was with a raised eyebrow. She knew that there may be two stars with the same name on it for both, she then realised there was more people on her team at the current moment which made her smirk. She turned around and looked at Miles and Rei.

"Ezekiel was the first out so you two should try and find him!" Holly shouted to them, making the two boys jump a mile. They both turned around to go find some stars; they didn't really want to fight back since she may have remembered all the contestants. While Miles and Rei were trying to find the stars, Tonia was stood staring at the stars and thinking to herself; what contestants didn't appear in the second series? She then thought it would be best if she just went and tried to find the stars, see what names are on them and choose from there. Looking for the stars wasn't going to be easy; the four of them knew that by the amount of tree's, plants, bushes and grass that surrounded them. Walking over to a bush, Tonia began to look around for any stars humming to herself as she did so. She loved nature; she knew to look for the gold in the stars which would be easy. Suddenly, her hand brushed across something hard and she grabbed it pulling it up and seeing a green star that matched the colour of the bush.

"Guys..." She softly said looking to the opposite team as they all glanced over from where they stood. "The stars are green"

* * *

**Confession Loo: Green Stars?**

Holly: Green Stars. Green bloody stars! Chris just loves to make our lives difficult doesn't he?

Tonia: The shade of the stars is slightly lighter than the colour of the leaves, so if I look for the lighter shade I should easily find stars!

* * *

Tonia looked at the name on the star, '**Noah**' was written in gold letters upon one side of the star. She began to think of the second series, remembering that Noah wasn't in it. She quickly ran over to the wall and looked along it; since the start of his name began with an N she pushed it into one of the last stars on the wall. Holly glanced over, realising that Noah was out near the beginning too.

"Miles, Rei, Noah went out near the start so look for him! Justin did to so keep a look out!" Holly shouted kicking the ground before looking up into the tree's for any stars. She was too lazy to go and look herself; she doubted she would find any stars herself anyway so she left it to the others. Miles rolled his eyes as he heard Holly's commands, he walked into the bush, and standing on something he quickly jumped back and looked down only to see a star. He quickly picked it up and read the name on it. It read '**Cody**' in bright and bold letters. He remembered how Cody didn't go out until the middle of it; he glanced to where Tonia was wondering whether he should give it to her or ask Holly about it. Shaking his head, he threw the star into the back of the bushes with a small smirk as he continued to look for stars for their teams.

* * *

**Confession Loo: It's a competition**

Miles: What? You really expect me to give the other team a star and _help_? I told you I am going to win this. (Miles smirked to himself and crossed his arms.)

* * *

Rei leaned down and grabbed a star he saw, the bright gold letters had burst out amongst the green, he quickly turned around to where Holly was and put it down next to her before walking off to go find some more. Holly looked down and picked it up reading '**Eva**' in bright letters on the front. She grinned wide, remembering how she went out second but then came back. She quickly pushed the star into the right compartment glancing over to Tonia who was still looking for some stars; Holly glanced over to the nearest tree seeing a star dangling from a branch. She slowly started to walk over jumping up and grabbing the star, it read '**Justin**'. She quickly walked over to the board and began to bite her lip; she wondered where this would go. Trying to remember the order she put it on the end.

After a few minutes, each of the teams were only left with one star to find. For Tonia, it was the one with '**Cody**' written on it and for Holly it was the one with '**Ezekiel**' scrawled across the golden star. As they searched around, Miles smirked knowing that Tonia was searching in the completely wrong place. While Tonia looked in the wrong place, Rei and Miles were looking anywhere they could for the star. Holly stood by the side trying to make sure that the order of the stars was right.

"Got it!" Holly and Rei turned to Miles as he held up a star with the name they needed written across the star. He ran over and Holly immediately pushed it in place and grinned wide, watched as the key dropped down to the ground. All three of them were smiling wide as they ran over to the door, quickly unlocking it and running through as fast as they could to try and get to the top of the hill.

Tonia on the other hand, sighed softly looking around in the bushes with a small smile on her lips as a light green bounced out at her. She ran over and picked up the star, brushing off the dirt as she pushed it into the right place catching the key as it fell. She slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it, looking at the nature and smiling wide as she ran through trying to catch the other three up.

* * *

Back at the mud bath, Lauren and Rory has managed to pull themselves out the mid finally and were walking along the path with no shoes on looking for the hill.

"Well this has been great... Typical we pick the mud bath!" Rory exclaimed shaking her head and looking up to see and massive, steep hill. She looked over to a cart and saw Holly, Miles and Rei trying to piece it together. On the other cart, Violet was sitting back while Mark was easily piecing the cart together. Slowly walking over, Lauren and Rory got over to the others wondering what they had to do.

"So... What do we have to do?" Lauren asked, glancing over to Rei. She noticed as he glanced back at her, just for a split second their eyes met and she quickly looked away smiling slightly and listening to what Miles and Holly had to say.

"We have to piece together this cart to help us up the hill but it only carries 5 people and some people have to pull it" Miles explained, he didn't sound too pleased at all. They all glanced to one another, then to the cart. Holly suddenly grinned sitting on a rock and looking to them all.

"We have Len on our team, he's good with gadgets this should be easy! And then theirs Robyn, she can pull us up with some of the boys?" Holly suggested, Lauren and Rory looked to the other two paths and watched for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Or we could just walk up" They all glanced to one another, wondering what they should do.

* * *

"... So we have to climb _this_" Jess said looking up at the big cliff, it was like a climbing wall but with hardly anything to hold onto other than a robe that dangled down. There were three robes which meant only three people could climb at a time. Running up after Jess, Oscar and Calvin were Len, Laurant and Angela. Looking up at wall, they must have been thinking the same thing as Jess had because they froze.

"Ohhhh Shit" Angela said running over to the cliff and grabbing a rope, she tugged it to see if it was safe but watched as a small piece of rock fell down beside her. Gulping, she turned to the others who now had wide eyes as well as being frozen. Glancing around for just a moment, Calvin went up to the wall grabbing a rope so he had one saved for his team. Oscar slowly walked over, following by Jess and they stood looking up at the cliff wall thing. Laughing, Jess shook her head.

"I am _not _climbing that" She said shaking her hands and stepping back a few paces. Len stepped forward holding out a gadget as he grinned wide. Laurant looked over to him with a raised eyebrow shaking his head slightly.

"What is that?" He questioned crossing his arms and looking to Angela who was watching Len.

"Just watch!" He turned around and pointed it to the top of the cliff, pressing a button and watching as a strong wire zapped out and dug into a nearby tree at the top of the cliff. Grinning, he pressed another button then began to scream as he pulled him at high speed to the top of the cliff. Before he could release the button, he hit the tree, slowly sliding down as gasps could be heard from the bottom of the cliff.

"Well. We're screwed" Calvin said sitting down at the bottom of the cliff and frowning, he didn't know what they could do. This was the one place fireworks would not come in handy, Oscar nodded in agreement and walked over sitting down next to him while Jess paced back and forth trying to think of a plan. Angela grabbed the rope tightly and began to pull herself up seeing a small ledge she could stand on. Laurant watched before quickly grabbing the other rope and trying to get up himself, gasping as his foot slipped.

"Shit this is too hard..." Laurant muttered trying his best to climb up but not getting too far while Len lay at the top of the cliff, dizzy and out of it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jess jumped in the air and grabbed Oscar's hand pulling him up and grinning.

"I've got a plan!" She exclaimed skipping over to where Calvin was and pulling him up with a wide smile. They both looked to her, completely and utterly confused to what she meant. While Angela and Laurant scaled the cliff with the rope, Jess pulled Calvin and Oscar aside pointing to the big tree that was by the cliff.

"We climb the tree!" Jess exclaimed, smiling wide to the boys before grabbing onto the branch pulling herself up and standing on it with a wide smirk. "Well? Come on! What are you waiting for?"

* * *

**Confession loo: Crazy Girl**

Calvin: Jess is one crazy chick *shakes his head but grins* I'm so glad we're friends, now I have someone to let fireworks off with!

Oscar: *coughs then olds Tristan up*  
Tristan: Boy! That chica is hot hot hot! Oscar wants to get with her!  
Oscar: Tristan shut up! *blushes* She has good ideas though...

* * *

Oscar grabbed the branch with Calvin then they both tried to pull themselves up, trying to catch up with Jess as they climbed the tree. Laurant looked over to where the other three was, shaking his head and realising they should have thought about this more. As Angela tried to pull herself to the top, Laurant froze and wondered to himself whether he should go back down and climb the tree or continue to pull himself up. By the time he had snapped out of his thoughts, Angela was nearly at the top while Jess was helping Calvin and Oscar get to the top of the cliff. Quickly snapping into action, Laurant tried to climb up the rope as fast as he could try to beat the other team. As he got to the top, Angela tried to pull him up and as he stood up, he watched as the other team began to cheer and run down the path.

"Shit! Len get the hell up!" Laurant shouted pulling Len up as he watched the other team run along the path, Angela quickly began to run after them. "I'll get a head start Laurant!" Laurant smiled as he saw Angela run ahead, he then quickly grabbed Len and pulled him along hoping it would wake him up.

"Ugh, I hope the others are doing good..."

* * *

Walking along the path, Ash smirked as she watched Robyn walk ahead looking around for anything. Ash turned around to look at Andrew and Niko before turning back and realising Robyn had suddenly stopped. Ash quickly stopped before bumping into Robyn just about to ask why she suddenly froze and looked at the massive bear that lay in their path. Andrew looked over to a nearby tree and walked over, taking off the white paper and reading it in a whisper in hopes not to wake the bear.

"Team mates, you must get past the bear to get to the other side" The challenge seemed easy, they all looked up then took a step forward. A sudden hand was put in front of them as Niko gasped pointing to the ground. They all looked down and saw many twigs, horns, bells and anything noisy which they could step on. They had to get past all these noisy objects without stepping on them, climb over the bear then get past another field of noisy objects before legging it to the hill.

As the teammates began to walk forward, a small bell began to ring and their eyes widened as they looked up to see Chris stood on the other side with a wide grin.

"Challenges, time for a song" All four of them suddenly shushed Chris sending him hate filled glares. He stood there, trying to think of a good song for them to sing along too. A smirk suddenly formed on his lips as he started the music, softly flowing out the speakers came the rhythm to Riverside by Sidney Samson.

Niko: Sleeping bear... Let's go

As the catchy tune drifted out the speakers, each of the contestants moved their feet to the beat of the music trying to avoid the objects below. Robyn was walking far away from the other three, so Ash began to move close to her with a smirk looking over to Andrew who was paying no attention to the others. He was listening to the music ready to sing his part so he wouldn't be sent to the start.

Andrew: Bear plus horn, that equals angry bear gonna eat us. We, must sneak, past all these noisy objects.

Ash: Bear plus you, that equals RUN FOR IT

The music was suddenly stopped as Ash pushed Robyn into the bear. Jumping up, Robyn backed away from the bear stepping on the horns and bells watching as the brown bear stood up and roared to Robyn, growling as she jumped back. The angry bear left a gap for the other three to quickly run through as Robyn ran backwards then under the bear's claws not looking back. If she had looked back, she would have seen the bear turn around then begin to run towards the four. As they ran, they looked ahead to see the two teams stood by the carts trying to fix them. Rei was the first to look up, he watched as the other teammates got closer and closer and that as when he saw the bear. He pointed out which grabbed Laurens attention, she looked over and screamed.

"BEAR" Every single contestant looked up and screamed. While the Jumping Elephants began to run, the Laughing Ducks had managed to finished the cart and Mark grabbed the cart and began to run pulling it up with him, followed by the rest of the team. If anyone wanted to sit in it, they knew they couldn't because of the risk of the beat getting them. After a few minutes of running up the big hill, most of the teams began to tire and looked down to see the bear was also tiring. Getting to a flat ledge, all the teams fell to the ground and began to pant looking down to see the bear shrug and turn around making his way back down.

"Bloody hell that was close..." Jess panted lying down on the ground. Ash shook her head as she watched the others, she walked over to the cart and then looked to the top of the hill, there was Chris stood with a microphone and a wide grin.

"Team mates! To be able to win you must pull up five of your contestants who can not get out the cart or they will be sent to the bottom of the hill!" Rory's eyes widened and she jumped up in anger.

"WHAT?" She yelled, kicking a rock and looking to the other team. They all slowly began to get up and decide amongst themselves who they would pull up, Ash looked over and smirked bobbing her tongue out to Rory. Holly got up and rolled her eyes.

"What do you expect? He makes the rules up as he goes along I swear" She said sighing and looking down to where the cart was at the bottom. All they needed to do was put the wheels on the cart and they could have brought it up the hill. But now, they had to go to the bottom of the hill and pull up five people in the cart. This meant that four people would have to pull five people up the hill.

"So... Who is gonna go down there and get the cart?" Holly asked crossing her arms; she didn't want to go down the hill just to come back up and certainly didn't want to pull five other people up the hill. Each of the teammates looked to someone else, no one knew who was going to go down there or if anyone was even going to volunteer. After about a minute of silence and glancing to one another, Rory stepped forward and rolled her eyes.

"Look, if me and Lauren go down there and get it up the hill we should get a ride in the cart. Then it is fair" Lauren gasped as she heard herself being volunteered to go and get the cart. Holly nodded standing up, she was ready to take charge of this team.

"Alright; Lauren, Rory, Angela and Len will all go down there and bring it up. I will sort out a plan on how to slow the other team down while Rei, Miles, Laurant and Robyn pull the cart up the hill with us three in it!" While Lauren, Rory, Angela and Len nodded and began to make their way down the hill, Laurant raised an eyebrow turning to where Holly was who was now stood with a smirk.

"Why do you get to ride in the cart too?" He questioned crossing his arms and scowling slightly. Frowning back to him, Holly crossed her arms and sat down on the nearest rock.

"Because I'm thinking of the plans" She bluntly said looking away from them all and looking down to the others, trying to think of a good plan.

Meanwhile, the other team were trying to determine the strongest out of them and who should be in the cart.

"The boys should pull the girls!" Ash said smirking as she sat down in the cart. Raising an eyebrow, Andrew went to object but he stopped as Niko picked up one of the ropes to pull her up. Shaking his head, Andrew thought he may as well pull them all up as well. It wasn't like they were all suddenly going to gain fifty pounds or something. Next to grab a rope was Mark, which left Calvin and Oscar. As the girls began to sit in the cart, the two boys began to decide who would be the one to pull the cart. After a few seconds of standing in silence and looking at one another, Mark jumped in rolling his eyes.

"Look, whoever is the lightest get into that cart alright?" He was getting crankier, he had managed to get past the mud bath and beat the other team but now as he looked down the hill he saw the other team beginning to catch up. Three of the girls, and Len, were pulling the cart up, running up the hill. If the Laughing Ducks didn't get a move on they would be in big trouble.

"Oscar looks stronger so Calvin get your ass in here!" Jess yelled grabbed Calvin and pulling him into the empty space in the cart. Oscar nodded and quickly grabbed the rope and began to pull with his team. The ones who were picked seemed to be strong enough to pull the five of them up the hill at a good speed. Just as they set off, the other four arrived at the mid way point to put the wheel on the cart. Holly jumped down trying to attach the wheel with good speed, she quickly jumped into it and pointed to the other four.

"Come on! Let's get going!"

* * *

**Confession Loo: Too bossy!**

Miles: God, this girl thinks she knows everything... maybe she could be useful for my plot

Laurant: I can't wait til our team loose, then we can vote that bitch off!

* * *

The two teams were racing up the hill; the contestants in the cart were trying not to fall out as the card was rocked back and forth while the others attempted to pull them up as fast as they could. The first team to reach the top was the Laughing Ducks. Now the flags were right at the edge of the cliff so the Laughing Ducks began to jog towards their flag. Somehow, the Jumping Elephants had somehow managed to catch up with the others and they began to sprint towards the flag.

"There gonna beat us!" Miles shouted managing to get to the flag first out of his team; he looked as there were three other people grabbing hold of the flag. Everyone started to get to the flag and grab onto it. Only two people were left running, Tonia and Len. As Len was running, he tripped over a rock causing the Jumping Elephants to scream 'No'. Rory knew she had to act quick, she quickly tapped onto Niko's shoulder and winked to him.

"Hey there sexy" She purred to the pervert, Niko couldn't help himself and he absent mindedly leg go of his flag and walked up to her. Ash looked over to the pervert, her eyes narrowing as she realised he had let go. Just as Tonia grabbed the flag, the team began to cheer then realise Niko wasn't holding onto it.

"Niko!" Ash shouted in anger as Len began to get closer and closer. Niko turned around and winked to her.

"Think you're not getting enough attention?" He perversely said winking to her once more and crossing his arms. Len managed to get to the flag, grabbing on with just seconds to spare as the Jumping Elephants all started to cheer and grin to one another.

"YOU IDIOT YOU DIDN'T HOLD ONTO THE FLAG" Ash screamed in his face pushing him down and glaring at him. Out of nowhere, Chris appeared walking forward and grinning to the two teams.

"Well, the Jumping Elephants are the winners!" The purple team all started to jump up and down, high fiving one another and hugging one another in happiness while the green team all hung their heads in shame. Chris turned to them and shook his head, still smirking like the evil man he was.

"Bad news Laughing Ducks, you've lost and one person will leave the island. Make your way back to the camp and cast your votes!" Chris shouted, running to the side of the cliff and jumping on the helicopter, smirking as the campmates slowly started to make their way down the hill to vote.

All the Laughing Ducks slowly gathered around the fire, Chris slowly walked in from the side grinning to them all as he held a bag, marshmallows were neatly packed to the top. Eight of them.

"Okay contestants, if I call your name you get a marshmallow and your through" Chris explained, it was pretty simple. Whoever got a marshmallow would be here tomorrow and the one who didn't would be the first to leave the island.

"Alright... Calvin, Mark, Jessica, Andrew, Tonia, Oscar and Ash please come and collect your marshmallow" He quickly said as the other contestants looked to Violet and Niko. Chris smirked holding up the final marshmallow.

"Niko, you lost this for the whole team by letting go of the flag to flirt with Rory. Violet... You're just creepy. And the marshmallow goes to..." There was a dramatic pause before Chris threw the marshmallow which landed on Violets hands.

"Violet! Sorry Niko, you're out!" Niko hung his head in shame, sighing as he walked to the dock. He then turned around the grinned at his team.

"Well, more sexy ladies for me! I'll see you in a later episode!" He yelled laughing to himself before he jumped onto the boat, and sailed away into the distance. The rest of the team sighed and slowly made their way back to the cabins. But the camera stayed on a grinned Chris.

"So, Niko was the first to go! Who will be next? Tune in next time to see on Total. Awesome. Dram!"

* * *

**Confession Loo: What the contestants said... **

Ash: That bumbling perverted idiot! He lost the challenge for us! But he is on our team so... My vote goes to **Violet**. I don't trust her one bit...

Calvin: **Niko**! He cost us the challenge! If someone was flirting with me like that then I wouldn't let go of the flag! (Calvin shook his head and sighed.)

Mark: **Niko**. Pervert.

Jessica: **Niko**! What an absolute idiot! He brought this on himself...

Andrew: I'll go with **Violet**, she creeps me out and I'm not going to vote for my friend am I?

Tonia: Erm... Well **Niko** did cost us the competition so... him I guess... Sorry!

Niko: **Violet**, because that's who Ash said to vote for!

Oscar and Tristan: **Niko**.

Violet: Well Niko is a massive pervert and stuff but Ash hurt my ears with her screaming! So I shall vote for **Ash**

**

* * *

**

**Niko: 5  
Violet: 3  
Ash: 1**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! It's exactly 8,721 words! **

**Main reason Niko went? Because that author has other characters and I didn't see it fair to cast off someone's character who has no other characters in here so yeah. He will be back though! **

**Happy new year for you all! When it is the new year.**

**And Look out for the next chapter in the next two or three weeks!**

**Review with what you think and thanks for reading!**


	6. Hide and Shriek

"I'm so glad that stupid pervert is gone like, serious" Ash complained to Tonia brushing her hair over and over with her brush. Tonia looked over and smiled slightly closing the book she was reading and putting it on the bed. They had both woken up a few hours previous and they both were getting ready for the challenge ahead. Violet and Jess had left the cabin without a word to either of them; the clique was really starting to show on the second day.

"He wasn't much harm" Tonia said softly, getting down from her bed and looking to her friend. She said friend but Tonia wasn't sure what she and Ash were to be precise. She could have said friends but, Ash may not have seen it that way. Ash looked up, banging her brush onto the bed and standing up quickly.

"He was a pervert!" She yelled. "Anyway, if our team loses who will be next to go? I say Calvin. His fireworks deprived me from my beauty sleep!" Ash complained looking into the mirror; she grabbed her purple bobble and quickly put her hair up into a ponytail swishing it around to look at Tonia again.

"Well, hopefully we won't lose!" Tonia said, she was hoping they wouldn't. If they lost again they would be two down against the other team, she didn't want to go just yet! Ash nodded her head walking towards the door, quickly followed by Tonia.

"Well if we do lose, we know who to vote for don't _we_?" She quietly said, turning around and walking out the cabin and smelling the air. She quickly gagged putting a hand over her nose and mouth looking around. Tonia followed, breathing in the scent and smiling. It didn't bother her too much. In the cabin next door, the boys were all sat on their bunk beds looking to where Niko would have been sitting. All of them didn't want him to go; he was going to give them tips on how to get girls!

"I hope we don't have another empty bed tonight..." Calvin said getting up from his bed and walking over to where he kept his fireworks. Nodding, Oscar got up with Tristan in his arms. "It would be mucho bad if we lost another amigo!" Tristan said as Oscar made the doll shake his head. They all looked to one another, when all of a sudden Andrew stood up rolling his eyes.

"We won't lose. I'll make sure of it" The other boys looked at him, waiting to hear how he would make sure they would win. This led them all on to wondering what the challenge would be today.

"Maybe it'll be something easy"

"Maybe we'll have to actually work as a team this time!"

"Or maybe we'll be thrown into the wild all on our own!" The three boys all turned to Calvin with a raised eyebrow; he turned to them all and shrugged sending them a little smile. They all got up from their seat as a bell rang, they half expected it to symbolise them singing a stupid song. But this bell was different, it was higher pitched and it made them all walk out the cabin and look over to where Chris stood. On a stump.

Some contestants emerged from cabins, some walked out the cafeteria, and others just turned and looked to him. None the less, Chris has that evil grin on his lips as if he knew something.

"Get over here campers!" He yelled, watching as they all slowly began to make their way over to him. "We've got a long day ahead!" Most the campers groaned hearing these words; all of them scanned the area.

"What have you got for us today Chris?" Rory said, rolling her eyes and placing a hand on her hip. Chris just smirked, crossing his arms and looking behind them all. They all turned around to where he was looking to see a cage, it was made out of metal and it was big enough for all of them to fit in. In the corner sat a television with some wires leading out of it to behind the cabins.

"What the..." Lauren started; she turned around and looked to Chris. "What is happening?" She asked with some confusion, most the other contestant's nodded turning around and looking to Chris.

"Well" Chris smirked. "Today's challenge will start soon!"

"What? But we haven't eaten yet!" Calvin yelled in shock, even if the food was disgusting he would need to eat to have energy.

"Come to mention it... Where is Chef?" Holly asked, glancing around wondering where he actually was.

"I'll just make this brief" Chris stated, getting all the contestant's attentions. "Last one standing wins" He smirked, listening to a growling coming from behind the campers. As they all turned around with wide eyes, they gasped seeing Chef stood tall with a rope in hand.

"Oh shit..." muttered Mark as he watched Chef listening to him as he began to evilly laugh.

* * *

**Confession Loo; This challenge...**

Miles: Chef has a net. There is a cage behind him. I'm guessing... He's gonna try and get us?

* * *

"This is called, Hide and Shriek! Last person left wins for their team so get running before Chef catches you!" Chris shouted, laughing as the contestants started to run as fast as they could in different directions. He watched as Chef slowly walked up to them with a small frown.

"Why did you have to tell them! I could have got one of them!" Chef complained, looking around to see where the contestants had run.

* * *

Running along the forest, Ash, Tonia, Andrew and Mark all sprinted wondering where they were headed. Finally stopping for breath, Ash glanced around the area looking for somewhere she and the others could hide. Her eyes landed on a cave, it was quiet big and would easily fit all four of them in.

"There" She said, pointing to the cave before walking over and sitting down on a rock near the edge of the cave. Following, Tonia, Andrew and Mark all walked over sitting down on the ground still panting. They looked out to the area, wondering what would happen. They didn't know how far they had run, but they didn't recognise the area or hear Chef calling.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, listening out for Chef or anyone they knew. Finally deciding to break the silence, Ash sat up thinking of the game plan. "So, what do you think of the others" She asked, looking to them all. They were all in the same team, so they could bitch about the other team as much as they liked.

"That Angela looks a bit depressing" Andrew stated sitting back and thinking about how she was friends with his sister. That made her bad to begin with; Ash nodded in agreement rolling her eyes and leaning back.

"Ugh, and your sister is the worst! She is a total bitch!" She exclaimed crossing her arms and glaring downwards. It was expected that she wouldn't like the girl, after all they were both willing to do whatever they needed to win the game which made the two personalities crash. While Ash and Andrew continued to bitch, Tonia sat back and looked down not wanting to get involved. She turned to where Mark was previously sitting, but he was gone. Sighing, Tonia sat back feeling something warm breathing down her neck. She froze at first then started to slowly turn around; her eyes met a brown, furry, towering animal.

A _bear_.

She jumped up, her eyes widening as she stared at the bear, she began to slowly back away hoping not to anger the creature. But, that was always going to happen wasn't it?

"What are you doing Ton- AHHHHH ITS A BEAR!" Ash screamed jumping up and looking around for a gun of some sort, only to be met with rocks and Andrew. She pulled Andrew up in an attempt to push him towards the now roaring bear. He pushed back and fled the cave, his eyes wide.

Screaming, Ash followed him running for her life dodging branches and rocks, she was followed by Tonia. They all ran for their lives, leaving the bear stood behind. A laugh emitted from the bear, as a fake head was removed revealing a very happy Violet. She turned around to look where Jess sat; she was also smirking as Calvin continued to make growling noises.

"I don't even care if they are on the same team that was priceless!" Jess shouted falling back laughing as she turned to the left to see another bear stood tall, growling at her. Calvin laughed going to the bear and pulling at its head.

"Come on Oscar get out that bear costume!" He said still laughing as the bear growled more. Before Calvin could poke the bear's eye, Oscar peeked out from behind a rock. "I'm right here" All the heads turned to Oscar, before looking back to the bear that seemed to smirk.

Running and screaming, the four sprinted from the cave as the bear followed growling angrily.

* * *

Walking along the path, four boys from the Jumping Elephants continuously panted glancing around at one another not wanting to stop in case Chef were to jump out and catch them all. Len was the only one who looked remotely alright; he held a fan up which have appeared from one of his many pockets in his big coat. Brightly shining down on them, the sun seemed to make matters worse for the four as they found cover in the shades of tall trees. Finally stopping for a moment, they all looked to one another listening out for any noises.

"I'm beat..." Laurant said wiping his brow and turning to the other team mates. Rei was just sat on a rock, looking at his feet and softly panting. It was a wonder Laurant actually heard him. Then there was Miles, he was leaning against a tree and scanning the area while Len was sat on a rock with his fan grinning wide. Miles nodded in agreement at Laurant, standing up and walking along.

"We need to go that way" Miles commented, walking along the new path deciding not to wait for the others in case Chef appeared. Len nodded and got up following him, while Laurant rolled his eyes looking to Rei.

"You gonna come too?" He asked Rei, but Rei just looked up with a blank expression before nodding and getting up walking with Laurent along the new path. As they walked along, two female voices began to grow louder and louder. They seemed to be arguing. Peeking through some bushes, they looked to see two girls from their team shouting at one another; Holly Martin and Robyn Arnold.

"We should go that way, or Chef will easily get us!" Holly shouted, her arms crossed with evil frown on her lips. Robyn looked red with anger; she screamed punching a tree which made the boys jump. She turned back to Holly with a glare.

"NO WE ARE GOING THIS WAY!" She yelled screaming again and kicking a nearby bush. Sadly, it was the bush Laurant was stood by. He almost screamed as the tip of her foot wacked his knee, but he covered his mouth and stepped back trying his hardest not to sound in pain in case it were to attract Chef. He could have done what he wanted though, because it was too late.

An evil laugh boomed out, making silence fall on the six of them. Suddenly out of nowhere jumped Chef, a large net in his hands as he glared at the two girls he saw. He sniffed, smirking and looking to the bushes noticing the boys. By this point, Robyn was still full of rage and began to punches tree's moving over to Chef and punching his chest. Without any hast, Chef scooped her up in his net and held the net away as she let out a blood curdling scream that all the contestants could hear.

But, without a second thought, Holly turned around and ran for her life hoping Chef wouldn't try to follow her. The other boys took note of this, and did the same running for their lives, as they saw it. Stopping by the lake, the boys were out of breath looking over to see Holly a little away from them. Looking over, Len raised an eyebrow glancing around.

"This lake wasn't here before..." He commented gulping slightly and trying to look down it. Miles shrugged walking to the edge and looking to the other side.

"Who cares? It's probably for one of Chris' future challenges" Miles sighed, he didn't want to think what Chris could have in store for them all next. Holly slowly walked over looking at them all then frowning. She was the smartest one on her team by far, Len could have gotten close but she doubted he would use his smarts to outwit the others. None of them noticed that Laurant was currently staggering around holding onto to his leg in pain. Rei looked over wondering what was wrong, he would have said something but that wasn't him. If he did, maybe Laurant wouldn't end up in the lake clinging onto a rock as the currents tried to sweep him away.

"Help me!" Laurant shouted feeling the pain in his knee fade away, replaced by the numbness in his body.

"We have to help him!" Len shouted looking around for anything, seeing a big branch by a tree he ran over grabbing it and holding it out to where Laurant was. Miles walked over and grabbed the end of the branch ready to pull him out, while Rei grabbed the start and Holly perched near the edge to help her teammate out.

* * *

**Confession Loo: Of course**

Holly: Of course someone in the team would be stupid enough to fall into the lake! At least he had me to help him...

* * *

Slipping over to where the branch was, Laurant managed to grab onto it his face was panic stricken. Anthrax jumped out from the tree's and began to wince running to the end of the branch, grabbing on with his teeth and beginning to pull on it. With the combined strength of animal and human, Laurant slowly began to get over to the shore climbing out as Holly watched him.

"You alright?" She asked, watching as his pet Hyena ran over and began to lick Laurant's face. Laughing, but shaking, Laurant looked to them all with a smile.

"Thanks guys... We need to get out of here..." He slowly said, coughing slightly then looking around for any signs of chef. He had already caught one person in their team; they couldn't afford to lose another. They had to find the girls ands team up to keep one another safe.

* * *

Walking along, now alone, Mark was watching around for anyone, mainly chef, hoping he wouldn't be caught. As he continued along the path, he realised something. He didn't know where he was. Sighing to himself he sat down on a bench and glanced around. He didn't realise, or notice, that there was someone creeping up on him. He looked to the floor, suddenly seeing a dark shadow cast over him.

At first, he just thought it was a tree. But then he realised, a part of that shadow looked a lot like a net. His eyes widened as he realised what must be happening. He turned around with wide eyes, just about to jump up and run away. But Chef had already got his net ready and before Mark could even stand up, he felt a net cover his body and swoop him up. He heard laughing, a females laugh. Violet's to be precise. He looked out from the net and looked over to her. Chef was sneaking up on her and the others, he couldn't let this happen.

"Violet! Watch out!" He yelled, watching as Violet looked over. She gasped turning to the others, he couldn't hear what she said but he knew what was happening. The four teammates all ran off and Chef began to curse.

"Damn you boy! You're going to the cage with Robyn!" Mark paused for a moment realising that Robyn was that crazy girl from the other team. The one who was always angry, he braced himself scowling at the fact he was going to be stuck in a cage with a maniac but he was glad that he had saved some of his team.

* * *

Mark growled as he fell into the cage, he rubbed his back and slowly got up grumbling. The cage was small; it surely wouldn't fit all of them in there. He turned around looking to the angry red head, but his eyes only met steel bars and a TV that showed the campers movements. Suddenly hearing a scream, he turned to his left only to see a tiny cage which Robyn was stood in. She was shaking the bars, screaming and even trying to bite her way through it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark asked raising his eyebrow at the crazy girl who failed to answer. As he got up and brushed himself off, he turned to look at the screen seeing some of the contestants hiding up a tree. He laughed, how were they going to get down from there? A sudden scream jolted him from where he stood. He turned around only to see a girl from the opposite team fall into the cage. She got up and ran to where the door was getting there just as it closed. She sighed, turning around and looking at Mark.

Before she had the chance to speak, she jumped hearing another roar coming from the other cage. "What's wrong with her?" She asked turning back to Mark who shrugged.

"I don't know" He said, sitting down in front of the small television without an expression on his face. Lauren slowly walked over, sitting down next to him and looking to the screen. "Chef is evil, he grabbed my foot and picked me up!" She yelled crossing her arms and looking to the screen only to see Aurora and Angela still running for their lives.

"Come on girls..." She muttered, watching and willing the two girls to run away from Chef.

* * *

Standing behind a tree, Aurora tried not to make too much noise as she looked to the side for any sign of Chef. After around a minute of waiting, she let out a large sigh sinking down and sitting down against the tree. She looked forward, seeing a female head poke out of the bush letting out a sigh of relief. It was Angela; Aurora felt glad that one of her friends had escaped Chef but she still wondered where Lauren was.

"Where's Lauren?" Aurora asked, glancing around then standing up putting her hands on her hips. Getting up and walking over to Aurora, Angela shook her head and sighs.

"She got caught" She softly said, looking around for any other signs of life. She didn't want it to just be those two, what if they got separated? She may be left on her own unaware of where she was. As she and Aurora began to walk forward, she began to think about whether the two of them should join another group of people. Just in case something was to happen there would be more of them.

"I think we should join some other people from our team" Angela said, turning to Aurora who raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Thinking for a moment, Aurora finally nodded looking forward and listening out for any voices.

"No! We should go this way!" The two girls turned to one another hearing a loud and bossy female voice dominate the near convocation.

"Holly." They both said at the same time turning back around to face where the voices emitted from.

* * *

**Confession Loo: Voice like a foghorn**

Angela: Wow, that girl has some lungs on her. She'd be good in the choir

* * *

As they began to make their way over, the four boys and Holly stood, arguing about which way to go.

"No we should go this way" Laurant said, glaring to Holly. Anthrax began to growl towards the girl and she just glared back. The other three boys stayed silent, none of them wanted to get involved in this argument. If they sided with Holly, they would go against their friend and if they sided with their friend then Holly would bite their heads off. Len looked around; none of his gadgets would be able to stop this argument.

Suddenly seeing the two girls walking over to them, he decided that the best thing to do was draw attention to the two girls; maybe ask them which way to go. "Aurora! Angela!" Laurant looked from Holly instantly, watching Angela then smiling.

"Keep your voice down Len!" Aurora yelled, contradicting herself but not caring either way. Walking over, she let out a sigh glancing to the rest of her team then scowling. "Where's Robyn?"

"She got caught" Holly said, her hands were on her hips and she was watching the two girls. "Where's Lauren?"

"She got caught"

They all stood in silence for a moment, glancing to one another before Aurora walked forward looking to the two people who were previously arguing then turning around and facing the forest.

"Let's go this way" She said, pointing to behind Holly and then walking past her. She thought there was no sue going further into the forest, they would just get lost. If they went this way they might have been able to hide in the cabins, or behind them. Looking to one another, they began to nod. Holly wore a smirk on her lips as she followed Aurora feeling victorious while Laurant just rolled his eyes and follows alongside Angela.

* * *

Jess was sat on a rock, glancing around the area sighing loudly as she looked to Calvin, Violet and Oscar. They were trying to think of where they could head. Unaware to them, Andrew, Ash and Tonia were all walking towards them after hearing them all begin to talk.

"Where could we go? We need to get away from Chef" Calvin said, looking to the other three and then up to the tall trees that were above him. An idea suddenly jumped into his brain. He bounced up, standing on a rock and looking down to the three very confused people.

"Calvin what are you..." Jess said, suddenly being cut off by a voice that made her clench her fists.

"Let the boy finish" Spinning around on the rock, Jess glared to the stuck up pretty girl who stood behind her with crossed arms. Before Jess could begin to argue with her teammate, Calvin cut in jumping down and standing in the middle.

"We should climb into the trees!" Each of the contestants watched him for a moment, before slowly moving their heads upwards to look at the tall trees.

"Ey ey ey! How are we going to get up there?" Tristan said, his mouth moving up and down quickly and his arms being moved by Oscar. Oscar was secretly more worried about how he would get up there with a puppet in his hands. But, unaware of his worry, the other contestants began to not to one another. Jess grinned, jumping up and standing on the rock reaching up and grabbing onto a branch pulling herself up, sitting on the wide branch.

Ash quickly followed, grabbing onto the dents in the tree trunk and pulling herself up standing on a branch. Running over, Violet went to the same tree getting onto the same branch smiling creepily to Ash.

"Maybe you'll fall off into bear poo! Or maybe I'll push you" She sweetly said, getting up and jumping off the branch landing onto another one. Tonia pulled herself up standing on the branch next to Ash, looking to her worried then back to where Calvin was. Calvin began to pull himself up, screaming as he nearly fell down. He looked up to his racoon, Ace, who was giggling away on the branch.

"Shut it Ace!" He said, finally pulling himself up and looking down to the two remaining teammates who were on the ground. Oscar was looking around, trying to think of what to do with Tristan. Jess looked down, sending a small smile his way before reaching down and grabbing Tristan from his hands. Oscar gasped looking up and jumping up, hanging onto the branch as he attempted to pull himself up.

Andrew however, had been trying to claw his way up another tree for the past minute having no luck. As he managed to grab onto the branch, he looked forward and saw something which made his eyes go wide.

"Chef is on his way" He said, trying to seem calm as he frantically tried to pull himself up onto the branch. Jess' eyes widened as she looked down to Oscar who was still struggling. Jess glanced around, seeing Tristan and pulling him onto her hand reaching down and grabbing Oscar's arms with her free hand and puppet hand. As she began to pull him up, she realised she was just in time. The contestants looked over to where Andrew was, he was now yelling for help from a net. Chef stood in the middle, glancing around sniffing the air.

"Hmm... I smell fear..." He said, shrugging slightly after a moment and turning around making his way to where the cage was.

"That was close" Calvin said, looking to the others who were all frowning at the fact Andrew had been taken. Ash rolled her eyes jumping down from the trees and brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"Come on, let's go" She ordered turning around and waiting for the others to get off the branches. Tonia followed her order, getting off and smiling sweetly to her before looking at the others who made no attempt to move. Huffing, Ash swung her head around letting her ponytail swish around with her and she began to walk off. Tonia looked to the others, smiling once more then walking off after Ash. The four remaining people sat on the branches in silent, before Violet took an opportunity to break that silence.

"What a bitch"

* * *

Chef stormed along the paths, looking left and right as he felt someone struggling in the bag he used to catch people. Growling slightly, he pulled the bag around opening the top and glaring down at Andrew who didn't seem too happy at all.

"Excuse me, I was losing oxygen!" He yelled, looking up and around the surrounding area. He looked to the left and saw a group of people all walking along, a loud female voice could be heard. It was obviously Holly; he would know that voice anywhere. It was the other team. He looked up to Chef.

"Well don't just stand there! Get the other team!" Chef growled to the boy, mumbling in anger as he closed the bag and grabbed his net running over to the team. From where Andrew was, all he could hear was screaming and footsteps alongside Chef's evil laugh. Suddenly, a bright light burst into the sack and his eyes widen as a scream pierced his ear.

"What do you think you're playing at?" He yelled, looking to the figure that was opposite him. He couldn't work out who it was, until the light burst into the sack again. He was pushed out the sack into a cage. He looked over, seeing Angela glaring in rage at Chef. Mark and Lauren looked over to where the two new captured contestants.

"Welcome to the cage" Mark sarcastically said looking back to the screen and watching wondering where Chef would go next. Andrew got up brushing himself off, then falling down hearing a rage-full scream. He looked over to see Robyn in a smaller cage, pulling at the bars and kicking out at them. Angela's eyes widened and she crawled backwards away from the other cage looking over to Lauren.

"You get use to the screams" Lauren said, trying to reassure Angela before looking back to the screen. Scrambling up, Andrew ran over and sat next to Mark looking at the television screen. They all watched as they saw Chef chase Jess, Oscar and Violet down a path in the forest. As they watched, they saw Calvin trip and heard Chef's evil laugh once more as he scooped him up.

"He's catching everyone quickly now!" Lauren said worriedly, it was any guess who would be caught next. As they watched the screen, they saw Violet run off to the right while Jess and Oscar ran to the left. Chef seemed to follow Jess and Oscar who sadly came to a dead end. Mark still grinned, Violet has made it out which meant there was still a chance for their team to win this.

The four of them all watched, trying to ignore the yells from Robyn, as Jess and Oscar were scooped up and put into the bag. Chef was going to make his way back now, which meant it gave the others time to find somewhere new to hide. Each team hoped it would be theirs that won the challenge, one of the five currently in the cages were bound to go.

* * *

"Brilliant, we lost Angela" Holly sarcastically said treading along ahead of all the others. Aurora was ignoring Holly's moaning, but the others couldn't ignore the annoying sound of the know-it-all's voice.

"Tell us something we don't know" Laurant muttered, kicking a rock as he walked along then looking up to be met by a harsh glare from Holly. Laurant however just rolled his eyes, looking to Anthrax and watching as he sniffed the ground as they walked.

"You two please stop fighting" Miles said, rolling his eyes and looking to where Rei was. He didn't seem too happy either about the arguments. Len however was walking next to Aurora looking through his gadgets. He smiled wide as he picked out a small contraption that was in a cylinder shape.

"What is that?" Aurora asked, looking down to Len who seemed to freeze slightly. He wasn't very good with talking to girls, which was something he hoped to improve on while he was here.

"This little gadget has a light, a pen knife and a lighter in it!" He explained, getting a little too over excited at one of his gadgets. Aurora raised an eyebrow, nodding slightly then walking forward a little faster leaving Len to his gadget.

* * *

**Confession Loo: Boy.**

Aurora: That boy needs to get a girlfriend; possibly a life.

* * *

Suddenly, a yell could be heard behind the three and as they turned around they looked seeing Miles, Rei and Laurant had vanished.

"Help!" Holly, Aurora and Len all looked up seeing the three had been caught in a net. Anthrax was clawing at the tree trying to get up to help them, but Laurant shook his head.

"Get back to the cabin Anthrax!" He yelled, watching his pet nod and run off at full speed to the cabins. Len quickly took out his gadget and ran over, starting to cut at the ropes. However, he only got one little part cut when something jumped out of the shadows with a familiar laugh that sent chills down the contestant's spines.

It was Chef.

"Run for it Len!" Eyes widening, Len jumped back and spun around listening to Holly. Running as fast as they could, Aurora, Holly and Len fled the scene leaving Miles, Rei and Laurant to be captured by Chef. Laughing evilly, Chef looked up to the net and at the three boys. He pressed a button on the ground and laughed as he watched the boys hit the ground. Hard.

He quickly picked them up and threw them into the bag, laughing as he walked off looking for the next victim.

* * *

"Ash, where are we headed?" Tonia asked as she and Ash walked along. They had gotten out the forest some time ago, now they were headed along the back of the cabins. Ash turned around and looked at her for a moment.

"To hide somewhere until Chef is gone" Ash explained turning back around and walking around the corner of a cabin. Tonia however, stopped for a moment moving down and looking to a flower that was growing on its own. She smiled, bending down to look at it.

"Prettiest flower I've seen here..." She said to herself smiling wide and standing up. She looked around, suddenly realising that Ash had disappeared. "... Ash?" She asked, turning around. Her eyes widened as she looked up to a tall man who was grinning.

Ash jolted upwards and turned around quickly hearing a scream. She looked left and right for Tonia, then realised something. Chef must have got her.

"God he is getting everyone..." She whispered to herself walking forward quickly.

On the other side of the island, Aurora, Holly and Len were walking along the beach glancing around for Chef. They decided it would be best if they looked out for one another while walking rather than just themselves. Len was holding a mirror in front of him, looking behind him with the mirror whenever he heard a noise. Aurora just walked along turning her head every so often to see if there was any sign of Chef. Holly just kept her head high and searched the area.

"Chef will be by the cages no doubt, putting people in" Holly suggested, turning around and standing still. Len looked up from the mirror and nodded looking over to where some bushes were.

"Maybe we could hide behind them" Len suggested, smiling and then walking over. Holly rolled her eyes and shook her head, deciding not to follow the 'nerd's' suggestion. Aurora watched Len walk off then turned around looking around, hoping that they would be safe from Chef.

"Run for it!" Aurora and Holly suddenly turned around seeing Violet running full speed towards them. "Get out the way!" She yelled, racing down as Aurora and Holly quickly stepped aside watching her run. Sadly, as she was running she tripped on a rock.

"Shit!" She yelled trying to get up then turning around to look at the others. They still just stood there, as if nothing was about the grab them. "Idiots" She said shaking her head, Aurora and Holly turned around just in time to see Chef standing right in front of them.

They were thrown into a red sack, yelling out in pain as they hit one another. Before they could even get into a good position another figure fell on top of them. They all began to struggle around the bag, feeling it bang against something and a clanging. Light burst into the bag when they were thrown out and the door was shut.

Holly, Aurora and Violet all looked up to see the rest of the contestants sat down and watching the TV. They looked wondering what had just happened to the three of them. A small laugh was heard and clapping followed the evil laugh. Chef walked back and sat down in a chair, looking across to where Chris emerged. He looked into the cage with his trademark smirk.

"Only one person is left, so he can come out without being caught!" Chris said, grinning and looking over to the bush where Len was hiding. He slowly stood up, smiling wide. Getting out of the bush, he ran over hearing the rest of his teammates cheer. He jumped in the air, feeling happy he had won. But then, out of nowhere, a little laugh could be heard and everyone turned to Violet. She shook her head with a small smirk, looking over to Chef who was also grinning.

"Except, there isn't just one person left." She stated, the contestants raised their eyebrows then began to look around. Len at this point looked completely confused by what happened. But without warning, Chef jumped up and put his net over Len's head. That was when the other contestants realised; the Laughing Ducks began to cheer.

* * *

**Confession Loo: For once...**

Jess: Thank you Chris! For once you have helped us! Gives me and Calvin a reason not to put fireworks in your food...

* * *

"Ash is still hiding!" Chris nodded his head, looking over to the Cabin and clapping his hands. Ash walked out from round the cabins, a smirk on her lips as she walked over.

"Looks like I won this time" She announced, before she could begin to gloat to her own team and, of course, the other team, she was interrupted by a shriek. All heads turned towards the smaller cage, where Robyn was situated. She began to pull apart the metal bars, screamed as she jumped out red with anger.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT" She screamed looking at Len, she ran over in full rage ready to attack the poor boy. Chris' eyes widened and he opened the cage turning around and fleeing the scene. "You're on your own!" He yelled, as the contestants looked over to where Robyn was. Most the girls began to scream, running out the cage and fleeing the scene. Chef glared to the girl, rolling his eyes and pushing her back.

"Stop shouting!" He yelled, glaring at her with rage and anger in his eyes. Robyn however, ignored that and jumped on him. She began to bite his arm hard, Chef shouted for help trying to push the crazy girl off him. All the contestants watched as the team ran in with a needle in hand. They stabbed it into her arm and pressed the leaver down, pulling it out and jumped back as Robyn jumped up screaming. The yell became quieter and quieter and she eventually fell to the ground. Chef proceeded to get up, looking at his arm and frowning turning to the contestants. Before he could say anything, the team whisked him off and Chris returned to the scene fixing his now messed up hair.

"So, in conclusion; the Laughing Ducks have won! Congratulations. Go back to your cabins and rest for tomorrows challenge" Chris smirked, watching as the Laughing Ducks returned to their cabins cheering. While the Jumping Elephants just stood, slightly on edge due to Robyn's outburst.

"While for you, Jumping Elephants, you will have to vote to send one teammate home."

* * *

"Welcome to the vote off Jumping Elephants" Chris said, looking to each contestant before smirking and holding up the sticks with marshmallows on them.

"If I call your name, come and collect your marshmallow. Angela, Lauren, Aurora, Holly, Laurant, Rei and Miles" Each of the contestants got up to collect their marshmallow. He then looked to the two remaining contestants, Len and Robyn.

"Len, you came out of your hiding place after getting tricked by the hansom host" Chris grinned to himself winking to the others who rolled their eyes. "Costing the challenge for your team" Len hung his head in shame.

"Robyn, you were the first to be caught. And you're pretty scary" Robyn clenched her fists, glaring to Chris who took a step back.

"But the final marshmallow goes to

...

Len!"

Len smiled wide, jumping up and running over hearing Robyn scream out in anger. She jumped up, ready to attack her fellow contestants. But, the Total Drama team were already ready for this situation. They shot a dart into her arm, as she yelled in rage she began to feel faint falling to the ground. Some of the interns quickly ran in picking her up and putting her on the boat.

"So, Robyn was the second person to go! Who will be next? Tune in next time to see on Total. Awesome. Drama!"

* * *

**Confession Loo: What the contestants said... **

Angela: I have to say **Robyn**, she could really hurt someone!

Lauren: **Robyn**! I thought she was going to chew my head off!

Aurora: Obviously **Robyn**, anyone would have fallen for that trick. Stupid Chris...

Holly: I will have to say **Len**, he did cost us the challenge.

Robyn: **LEN** OF COURSE, THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE HE COST US THE CHALLENGE UGHHHHHH!

Len: **Robyn**, she tried to kill me!

Laurant: Did Angela say Robyn? (The camera moved up and down in a nodding fashion.) Then I will have to say **Robyn** too.

Rei: **Robyn**

Miles: Of course Robyn could kill us, then again... **Robyn** gets my vote.

**Robyn: 7  
Len: 2**

* * *

**So sorry everyone, I am in my final year of school and I had four exams in January so I had to revise and writers block didn't help at all. But here is the next chapter! **

**I hope you all like it, romances may start to develop soon (Well you will be able to notice some appearing)**

**So here is a question for you to answer! What romances do **_**you **_**think will happen? Review telling me some answers and what you think of the chapter!**

**Hopefully I will be quicker in updating the next chapter. I'm going to a convention in two weeks and to Scotland in one week so I'll try to update while I'm in Scotland!**

**Hope you liked the chapter (:**


	7. Sneek Peak!

**Hello everyone, I am not normally known for making chapters where I say sorry for being inactive but I feel this is seriously over due.**

**I am seriously sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long! But I am in my last year of school and I have been extremely busy with coursework and exams. I have been writing the chapter but only a bit at a time, which is why I decided to make this to tell you all about a site I have created which you may be interested in.**

**It is a Role Playing site where you can submit your characters and play as them on there with the eliminations. If you did join that, then you could all pester me to write a bit whenever I am on and you will all get to hear who was eliminated and even choose yourself. **

**If you are interested then here is the link with spaces in it because I am not sure if FF will let me post links on here**

**http:/ s4. zetaboards. com /Total_Drama_Roleplay /index/ **

**I hope you all think about joining but just for you all, here is a little part of the beginning of the chapter to wet your taste buds! Enjoy!**

Waking up to a smell of cigarette smoke, mixed with rotting fish was not something the contestants expected. Saturday mornings would usually be full of sleeping in, cooked breakfasts and happy smiles due to the fact it was a weekend. But not here on this island. Sniffing the air, Len's eyes widened putting his hand over his nose and mouth to stop the foul smell from entering his mouth. Sitting upright, Len glanced around the room looking to the other boys who all were sat in the same position with their hands tightly pressed against their nose and mouth.

"What is that?" A muffled sound came from Miles; Len managed to work out what he was saying and shrugged slightly. The Jumping Elephants male cabin wasn't the only one to receive the smell that morning, in the Jumping Elephants female cabin the girls were waking up to similar reactions.

"Ew! That is disgusting!" Aurora yelled, sitting up in her bed with her fingers pressing on both sides of her nostrils making her voice sound like what you would hear as an alien voice. Looking up from her book, Holly revealed that she was wearing nose plugs to stop the horrific smell. "Lucky" Aurora muttered, grabbing her pillow and throwing it towards Lauren. Lauren jumped up feeling the pillow hit her on the head; she glanced around then sleepily glared at Aurora before noticing the smell.

"What is that?" She questioned, getting up from her bed and looking out the window, her eyes going wide.

"There's a van out there" She began, turning to the others and gulping. "It says...


	8. Mouldy Pizza, Ew!

Waking up to a smell of cigarette smoke, mixed with rotting fish was not something the contestants expected. Saturday mornings would usually be full of sleeping in, cooked breakfasts and happy smiles due to the fact it was a weekend. But not here on this island. Sniffing the air, Len's eyes widened putting his hand over his nose and mouth to stop the foul smell from entering his mouth. Sitting upright, Len glanced around the room looking to the other boys who all were sat in the same position with their hands tightly pressed against their nose and mouth.

"What is that?" A muffled sound came from Miles; Len managed to work out what he was saying and shrugged slightly. The Jumping Elephants male cabin wasn't the only one to receive the smell that morning, in the Jumping Elephants female cabin the girls were waking up to similar reactions.

"Ew! That is disgusting!" Aurora yelled, sitting up in her bed with her fingers pressing on both sides of her nostrils making her voice sound like what you would hear as an alien voice. Looking up from her book, Holly revealed that she was wearing nose plugs to stop the horrific smell. "Lucky" Aurora muttered, grabbing her pillow and throwing it towards Lauren. Lauren jumped up feeling the pillow hit her on the head; she glanced around then sleepily glared at Aurora before noticing the smell.

"What is that?" She questioned, getting up from her bed and looking out the window, her eyes going wide.

"There's a van out there" She began, turning to the others and gulping. "It says 'Food for those reality shows' on the side" She explained, looking back out with a worried expression. She noticed Chris stood there, something on his nose to stop the smell, he was grinning once again like a mad man.

Sleepily, Angela got up and sniffed gagging slightly at the smell. "What have I missed?" She questioned rolling her eyes and getting out the bed making her way over to the window. Seeing Chris, she began to glare turning around and grabbing some clothes from her bag.

"Well this is going to be fun..." She sarcastically remarked going into the little area the girls had set up so they could get changed, shutting the material so no one could see her. Lauren turned around to look at the others wondering to herself what the challenge would be this week.

In the other female cabin, the reaction was very different.

"I hope we get to eat eyeballs of a goose! Or the toenail of a parrot!" Violet excitedly said, sat on her bed and combing her hair with a wide, almost scary, smile. Ash looked over to the girl with mixed emotions on her face; worry, fear and freaked out.

"What makes you think that it will be an eating challenge Violet?" Tonia asked before Ash could make a comment. Looking up from her bunk, Violet grinned jumping up and going to the window pointing to the van where it was clear to see some food sticking out of the boxes.

"Well... Girls we will have to suck it up!" Ash began, deciding to motivate her team even if she wasn't too keen on Jess and Violet. "We shall eat that food with pride and not be sick! We shall stay on for another week and get all that team off!" She yelled, of course if she could she would vote of half her team but she would never want to purposely loose.

"I guess... But don't blame me if I'm sick!" Jess yelled getting up and opening the door, looking to the left and then to the right seeing the boys all stood down by their cabin. Grinning, she jumped out and ran over to them stopping by Calvin and Oscar wrapping her arms around their necks. "Sup?"

"Hey Jess! We should set of fireworks later but put the rotten tomatos on them!" Calvin said happily, turning around and looking to the other girls who were making their way over. Jess nodded to her new best friend on the island, then turning to Oscar who held Tristan close. "What do you think Oscar?" She asked, smiling wide to him and watching his face light up a little.

"Ah, I do guess Oscar shall be enfermo!" Jess blinked a few times looking at Tristan before glancing to the others.

"Does anyone know Spanish?" Oscar laughed a little smiling and letting Tristan tell her what it means. "It means sick!" Jess scowled shaking her head.

"No way! Oscar won't be sick" She positively said, turning back to Calvin waiting to hear his plans of the tomato fireworks. While she talked to Calvin and Oscar, Ash, Tonia and Andrew all stood together glancing to one another. Ash was obviously displeased by the food that was being hauled into the cafe. "How awful does that food smell _and _look!" She yelled, sounding mad rather than surprised. Then again, who could expect her to be surprised when anything could happen?

Especially with Chris being the host.

Andrew nodded, also looking not to happy as he watched the truck bring in the food that they would be most likely eating at any moment. Turning to look at Tonia and Ash, he began to wonder why he was now stuck hanging around with girls. Nicko or whatever his name was had left, which could be good or bad depending on his perverted nature and how he got distracted, but that also meant Andrew was now alone with these two girls. One was super happy over nothing and the other was a cow.

"I will not eat any of them food if it is revolting" Andrew loudly said glancing around to the other half of his team, a scowl present on his dry lips. Tonia looked over to him, a smile on her lips.

"You must try though Andrew, although no one will force you" She commented nodding her head then looking over to the hideous amount of food that was being offloaded from the truck. How terrible can that foot actually be?

"You better eat some" Ash hissed prodding Andrew's arm with her finger. "If we lose, you are out!" She screamed, stomping her foot and walking off towards the cafe where others seemed to be headed. Tonia glanced from one to the other before running after Ash, maybe she could calm the ice queen down?

Also on their way over to the cafe, Lauren and Aurora kept their eyes forward talking tactics to one another in hushed tones leaving Holly and Angela to follow behind. "We must win this" Aurora whispered, glancing around to make sure no one from the other team was near. Lauren nodded keeping her eyes on the cafe as she walked up the steps and entered, the smell just getting stronger as she tried not to gag.

"Oh god this is foul!" She said walking over to her teams table and sitting down, her hand pressed firmly against her nose to try and stop the smell from reaching her nostrils. But it was unavoidable and everyone who entered would get a whiff. As everyone began to enter, Aurora leaned forward and whispered to her friend who was sat opposite. "We need to try and put the other team off as much as possible"

Lauren nodded sitting back and crossing her arms watching as everyone sat down and the door closed on its own. An evil laugh filled the room and as the contestants looked around the lights cut out. As the laugh got louder, the smell got stronger and complaints from the contestants could be heard over the evil laugh.

"Hey stop complaining you signed up for this!" A voice yelled over them all, Chris' voice. Green lights flashed everywhere cutting out once more before the dimmed lights slowly came back on revealing three tables, plates covered with silver servers covering them all hiding what was underneath away from the contestants. Chris stood with Chef at the side; both had an evil grin on their lips.

"Welcome contestants to the food challenge!" Chris glanced around at the contestants then pouted crossing his arms. "Well why don't you think of a better name?" Clearing his throat, a smirk came back onto his lips. "Anyway, each contestant will be given something to eat from these plates. If you eat it you get a point, if you don't, well, you don't. Team with the most points at the end wins!" He yelled, watching the scared looks on the contestants faces.

"Let's begin shall we?" Chef let out an evil, sinister laugh tossing his head back and closing his eyes making the contestants move a little away from the crazy man. Even Chris moved slightly away raising an eyebrow to Chef before looking back at the contestants. Chef finished his laugh with a grin, picking up two plates and walking over to each table placing the plates in front of Mark and Miles. Pulling off the silver platter, a piece of mouldy pizza sat in front of the two of them. Everyone's eyes widened as Chris cackled. "Now Miles, Mark, take two big bites of the mouldy pizza and you earn a point"

Mark was the first, he picked up the pizza and quickly took a bite chewing as fast as he could his eyes tightly shut at the horrid taste. Once that was swallowed, he took another bite before throwing the pizza back onto the plate and wiping his mouth shakily opening his mouth for Chris to look in. Nodding Chris stood up. "One point to Mark! Now Miles?"

Every pair of eyes looked to Miles as his eyes locked on the pizza. Taking a sigh, Miles looked to the team before picking up the pizza. "Here goes one for the team!" He unenthusiastically said taking his first bite of the pizza. His eyes widened and his body began to shake as he chewed the mouldy pizza. His fellow teammates gasped as they watched him chew, was he going to throw up? Somehow, Miles managed to swallow the first bite and take a second chewing with tears in his eyes as he swallowed and opened his mouth wide.

Chris grinned nodding. "Point for both teams!" At the same moment, Miles and Mark jumped up running outside towards the bushes letting themselves throw up as much as they could. Laughing, Chris grabbed the next plates putting one in front of Angela and one in front of Tonia. Pulling off the silver server, three worms were revealed. Gasping in shock, Tonia picked up the worms and walked outside putting them down near some grass before running back in.

"You are cruel Chris! I would never eat a living thing!" She yelled, not realising she was getting a few glares from her teammates. Angela looked around for a moment, wondering to herself if she should eat the worms. Looking down to the worm, she picked up all three throwing them into her mouth and quickly chewing. "Point to the Jumping Elephants!" Chris yelled hearing the other team groan.

Through the next twenty minutes Chris continued to present food to two contestants at a time. Len and Calvin were give a piece of cheese which was five years old to eat, they both sat there shaking their heads. Len attempted to eat the piece, but after one bite he puked it all up meaning his team didn't get a point. While Calvin managed to eat the whole slice gaining another point for the Laughing Ducks, meaning both teams were now on two points.

Next to try some food were Lauren and Jess, they got a cold snack which could burn your tongue. A frozen ice lolly which was made out of super hot chilli sauce. Both of them had to lick the ice lolly five times. At the end, both of them ended up screaming in pain running around trying to find water as the hot chilli burnt their tongues. Both of them earned a point, but both were running around like crazy trying to find some water.

Two flies was the next dish for Rei and Oscar, both of them just stared at the little flies before throwing them into their mouths and swallowing them whole. "That looked easy" Mark grumbled, obviously angered by the fact Rei and Oscar got something more easy than he did. Laughing, Chris shook his head grabbing the next plates and putting them in front of Holly and Violet.

Another one which was considered easy, an armpit flavoured jelly bean. However, Holly refused to eat it shaking her head with a glare towards Chris. "It is obvious we are going to win anyway, I don't need to eat it" She claimed shaking her head and glancing over to Violet who happily ate the jelly bean. Now the Laughing Ducks were slightly ahead. Only two more dishes were left, leaving the rest of them to wonder what would be left to eat.

Next, Aurora and Ash were shown a blended sprout drink they would have to gulp down to gain a point. Aurora braced herself, gulping it all down in one quick swig hoping to get it out the was as soon as possible. Finishing it, she cheered then grinned thinking of a plan to stop Ash from drinking it. "That was horrible!" Aurora continued to go on and on about the terrible taste and how she would never do that again. Listening to what she had to say, Ash shook her head pushing the drink away.

"No way am I drinking that! It is horrible!" She yelled scowling, leaving the Andrew and Laurant to decide the fate of which team won and which team lost. Walking forward, Chris placed a plate in front of Laurant and Andrew. Pulling off the silver server a bowl of soup was revealed to each of the contestants. Each of them looked in, wondering what was so difficult about eating some soup.

"Oh this isn't just any soup" Chris interrupted, a smirk on his lips. "It's Chefs super secret soup; you won't know what's in it til you try it!" Chris yelled letting out a evil laugh. Eyes widening, Andrew threw his spoon into the bowl and crossed his arms sitting back.

"No way in hell am I eating that" He yelled, shaking his head and ignoring the yells from his team. As the Laughing Ducks yelled at Andrew, Laurant began to eat the soup trying not to show he was bothered by the terrible taste. Once finishing the soup, Laurant put the spoon down and shuddered hearing cheers from the rest of the team. "What the hell was that made of?" He yelled looking over to Chris and Chef who laughed.

"Sweat from Owen's socks" Chef said letting out a loud laugh as Laurant jumped up and ran outside a hand over his mouth obviously running to be sick. Ash looked over to Andrew with a glare. "You should have ate it!" She yelled, her face red from rage.

Chris coughed stepping forward in an attempt to catch the attention of the contestants. "This means the winners are... The Jumping Elephants!" They cheered, jumping up. However, the sudden jump jolted the stomachs of those who had eaten something causing most the team to go green and run out the cafe. Chris then turned to the Laughing Ducks with a smirk on their faces, no laughing from anyone. "I'll see you guys at elimination"

* * *

"Welcome to your second vote of Laughing Ducks, I trust you know what's going to happen" Chris said as all the team was gathered around the camp fire, watching Chris as he held the marshmellows in his hand.

"If I say your name you come up and get a marshmellow" He continued, watching each of them before looking back to the camera that was filming him. "Calvin, Mark, Oscar, Jessica, Violet and Tonia" Chris said giving out the marshmellows before looking to the two remaining contestants.

"And the final marshmellow goes to...

...

... Ash!" Ash smirked standing up and taking the marshmellow as the rest of the team began to groan at the decision. Andrew got up, rolling his eyes with an angry glare. "Fine then" He said scoffing and walking towards the boat. "I'm better than you guys anyway"

Watching as Andrew got onto the boat, Chris grabbed the camera pulling it to his face as he sent the viewers a grin. "So Andrew is gone! But what is tomorrows challenge? Tune in next week to watch Total. Awesome. Drama!"

* * *

**Confession Loo: What the contestants said... **

Calvin: I'm going to say **Andrew**, he did cost us the challenge...

Jess: **Ash**, if she just drank that smoothy we could have drawn with the other team!

Violet: **Andrew**, he lost it for us

Andrew: **Ash**, she's a bitch

Mark: **Andrew**, he cost it us

Oscar: *Tristan talking* I go for **Ash**! Cause Oscars crush will vote for as- *muffled by Oscar*

Ash:** Andrew**of course, the idiot

Tonia: I think I will go for **Andrew**... Sorry!

Andrew- **5** Ash- **3**

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long guys, I'll try to update once I've finished my exams! Thank you for reading and tell me what you think!**


End file.
